


Leo inter serpentes: První rok

by Maitter



Series: Leo inter serpentes CZ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Slytherins, Mentor Snape, Slytherin Harry
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitter/pseuds/Maitter
Summary: Převyprávění původní série, ale tentokrát se náš hrdina obléká do zelené a stříbrné, ne červené a zlaté.
Series: Leo inter serpentes CZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735624





	1. V níž si Harry najde první kamarády

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/gifts).
  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922767) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



Do obchodu Madam Malkinové vešel Harry sám a rozhlížel se po všem tom staromódním oblečení visícím na stěnách. V zadní části obchodu se blonďatý chlapec s bledým obličejem nechával měřit na nějaký černý hábit. Harry se pokoušel nezírat, ale byl to první kouzelník v jeho věku, kterého viděl, a on byl zvědavý. Dokázal by poznat, že Harry je bezradný ohledně všeho, s čím dnes přišel do styku?

Ze zasnění ho vytrhl příchod samotné Madam Malkinové, která ho dovedla na místo vedle toho blonďatého chlapce. Přehodila mu přes hlavu černý hábit a klekla si, aby ho mohla začít špendlit. Harry riskl malý úsměv na chlapce.

„Takže ty jedeš taky do Bradavic?“ zeptal se ho Harry ostýchavě.

„Ano, moji rodiče mi shánějí další potřeby,“ odpověděl, než napřáhl ruku. „Jsem Draco.“

„Harry,“ odpověděl a nervózně si s Dracem potřásl rukou. Dlouhé roky ve stejné škole s Dudleym naučily Harryho obezřetnosti, kdykoli mu někdo nabízel přátelství, protože to nikdy nekončilo dobře.

„Takže, víš, v jaké budeš koleji? Tedy, v jaké bys rád byl?“ zeptal se jej Draco.

Harry na něj bezvýrazně pohlédl. „Koleji?“

„Školní koleji!“ vykřikl Draco. Po Harryho prázdném pohledu pokračoval: „Však víš: Zmijozel, Havraspár, Nebelvír, nebo Mrzimor?“

Harry bezmocně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemám tušení. Teprve včera jsem zjistil, že jsem kouzelník, abych byl upřímný. Většinu života mě vychovávali mudlové.“

Draco mu věnoval zvláštní pohled. „Vychovávali tě mudlové? Umí tvoji rodiče kouzlit?“

„Uměli – jsou mrtví a od té doby mě vychovávají mudlovští příbuzní,“ vysvětlil Harry nešikovně.

„Vážně? Jak ses sem tedy dostal? Úplně sám?“ naléhal Draco.

„Ne, vzal mě sem Hagrid. Je to hajný v Bradavicích, pomohl mi dostat se do mého trezoru u Gringottových a koupit všechny školní potřeby.“

„Hagrid? Slyšel jsem o něm od rodičů. Neměli ti na pomoc poslat učitele? Slyšel jsem, že to s mudlovskými šm- dětmi dělají.“ K Harrymu zmatení Draco vypadal, že se cítí nepohodlně.

„Netuším. Ale zatím byl nápomocný, a koukej,“ Harry ukázal na okno. „Přinesl mi zmrzlinu!“

Draco se otočil a podíval se na Hagrida, který radostně mával z ulice. „Huh. To vlastně vypadá docela dobře, myslím, že požádám matku, aby mi ji koupila.“

„Tak hotovo, drahoušku,“ řekla Harrymu Madam Malkinová, než mohl odpovědět. Poděkoval jí a otočil se zpátky k Dracovi. „No, tak hádám, že tě uvidím v Bradavicích,“ řekl a usmál se na něj.

„Hádám, že ano,“ oplatil mu úsměv Draco. S tím Harry zaplatil a připojil se venku k Hagridovi.

*********

Poslední Harryho měsíc u Dursleyových byl nejšťastnější, jaký pamatoval. Konečně jim unikne, třebaže jen na školní rok, a oni z něj a jeho hůlky měli takovou hrůzu, že ho pro jednou nechávali na pokoji. Když teď nemusel pomáhat v domácnosti, oddal se čtení učebnic; po tom, jak bezradně se cítil při konverzaci s Dracem, byl Harry odhodlaný před příjezdem aspoň důkladně porozumět školním předmětům.

Harry měl pocit, že už ví, které předměty budou jeho oblíbené: obrana proti černé magii a lektvary. Jediná věc, která mu připadala zajímavá na učebnici kouzelnických dějin, bylo jméno Hedvika, které dal své sněžné sově, a přestože jej bavily i ostatní učebnice, nic moc mu neříkaly. Ale obrana… Po celoživotní šikaně a ponižování se Harrymu líbila představa, že bude schopný se postavit zlým věcem, o nichž četl. A co se lektvarů týkalo, Harry Dursleyovým vařil od chvíle, kdy byl dost vysoký na to, aby dosáhl na sporák. Ale tehdy to vždycky bylo nudné, nevýrazné jídlo: Dursleyovi dávali přednost prostému staroanglickému jídlu a nejvíc vzrušující u nich byly boloňské špagety. Harry se těšil na to, až bude dělat lektvary, co mohou léčit nachlazení nebo někomu nechat narůst vlasy. Po letech vaření masa s třemi druhy zeleniny zněly kouzelné lektvary fantasticky.

To všechno se Harrymu honilo hlavou, když sledoval, jak Dursleyovi odjíždí z nádraží King’s Cross. Dál s ním nešli, protože vezli Dudleyho do nemocnice kvůli odstranění prasečího ocásku. Harry se Hagridově malé pomstě uchechtl, sehnal si vozík na svůj kufr a Hedvičinu klec a vyrazil najít svůj vlak.

Když se podíval na jízdenku, pocítil Harry drobné rýpnutí zmatku. Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě? To nemohlo být správně. Pokrčil rameny a vyrazil k nástupišti devět se závěrem, že musel něco špatně přečíst. Nicméně když se tam dostal, pořád byl zmatený. Nástupiště devět bylo vedle nástupiště deset, jak očekával, a nikde nebyly cedule zmiňující Bradavice.

Harry tlačil vozík k přepážce a začal prohrabávat kapsy kvůli dopisu z Bradavic; došlo mu, že by pokyny mohly být tam. Přeletěl ho pohledem, ale nic nenašel. Frustrovaně vzhlédl k Hedvice a spadla mu čelist.

Jeho vozík mizel.

 _Nádražní vozíky jsou evidentně stejně poslušné jako ty v supermarketu,_ pomyslel si, když ho sledoval pomalu projíždět přepážkou mezi nástupišti. Zkusmo přitiskl ruku na cihly a zalapal po dechu, když se do ní zanořila. Jako by přepážka vůbec neexistovala! Harry se rozhlédl, sebral odvahu, popadl madla vozíku a zatlačil.

Znovu zalapal po dechu, když se vynořil na místě, které bylo očividně nástupištěm devět a tři čtvrtě. Šarlatová parní lokomotiva vyfukovala kouř na nástupiště plné lidí v hábitech, pobíhajících dětí a sovách v klecích. Harry se zazubil na Hedviku a vydal se po nástupišti hledat prázdné kupé. _[Pozn. překl.: Ve filmech byly vagóny s vnitřní uličkou, ale v knize jde o starší parní lokomotivy, které mívaly oddělená kupé s vlastními dveřmi, do nichž se nastupovalo přímo z nástupiště.]_

Zanedlouho našel jedno obsazené jen dvěma lidmi. Dvěma malými, nervózně se tvářícími dětmi v jeho věku. Museli to být také prváci a vypadali přátelsky.

„Ahoj, nevadí, když si přisednu?“ zeptal se jich. Když zavrtěli hlavou, vyzdvihl tam Hedviku a zavazadlo a posadil se. „Ahoj, já jsem Harry.“

Buclatý chlapec se ostýchavě usmál. „Ahoj Harry, já jsem Neville. A tohle je moje ropucha, Trevor.“ Neville v rukou držel ošklivou ropuchu a ta nevypadala, že by z toho měla radost. Hedvika na ni zírala obrovskýma jantarovýma očima.

„A já jsem Hermiona,“ řekla vedle něj dívka s hustými vlasy. „Neville, myslím, že bys tu ropuchu měl dát pryč. Harryho sova se na ni dívá jako na večeři.“

„Hedvika se nemůže dostat ven z klece,“ řekl Harry Nevillovi. „Trevor je v bezpečí.“ Neville se na něj nervózně usmál, letmo pohlédl na Hedviku a zavřel Trevora do proutěné klícky.

„Jistota je jistota,“ řekla Hermiona samolibě. „Takže, Harry, ty jsi taky prvák?“ Poté, co přikývl, pokračovala. „To i já a Neville. Není to vzrušující? Tolik mě překvapilo, když jsem zjistila, že jsem čarodějka, doufám –“

V tu chvíli se dveře kupé rozletěly a dovnitř skočil Draco, práskl za sebou dveřmi a zatáhl závěsy. Otočil se, uviděl Harryho a usmál se.

„Omlouvám se, že takhle vyrušuji,“ protáhl líně a posadil se vedle Harryho. „Ale Crabbe a Goyle mě momentálně přivádějí k šílenství a nesnesu myšlenku, že bych s nimi trčel celou cestu.“

„To je v pohodě, je fajn vidět někoho, koho znám. Tohle je Hermiona a Neville a tohle je Draco.“ Harry se usmál, když se ostatní zdravili. Nikdy nikoho nepředstavoval, bylo to skoro jako mít přátele. „Kdo jsou Crabbe a Goyle?“

Draco se zašklebil, když odpovídal. „Á, naši otcové se přátelí. Znám je roky, ale upřímně, ti dva jsou jedni z nejtupějších lidí, jaké jsem kdy potkal. Rozhodl jsem se, že teď když jedu do Bradavic, udělám si přátele mezi lidmi, kteří jsou schopni rozumět slovům o víc než dvou slabikách.“ Opřel se a zaculil se na ně.

Harry si v touze prolomit lehce ohromené ticho lámal hlavu s tím, co říct. „Tak, ehm, víte, v jaké koleji budete?“

„No, Zmijozel, doufám, celá moje rodina byla ve Zmijozelu. Ale tuším, že ani Havraspár by nebyl úplně špatný. Hlavně aby to nebyl Mrzimor. Myslím, že zase nastoupím na vlak, pokud mě zařadí do Mrzimoru.“ Draco se lehce otřásl. V reakci na jejich prázdné pohledy pokračoval. „Pardon, vím, že Harry o kolejích nic neví. Co vy dva?“

Neville polkl, než odpověděl. „Babička chce, abych byl v Nebelvíru jako rodiče, ale myslím, že nejspíš budu v Mrzimoru.“

Hermiona zasáhla, než mohl Draco odpovědět. „Víš, jak nás budou zařazovat?“ zeptala se ho.

„Ano, matka mi to řekla. Musíme si nasadit Moudrý klobouk, ten si přečte naše mysli a pozná, ke které koleji se nejvíc hodíme. Chápu správně, že ses tedy narodila mudlům?“ Dracův pohled by Harry nenazval zrovna přátelským.

„Á, ano, právě jsem říkala, než jsi přišel, že mě tak překvapilo, že jsem čarodějka! Doufám, že vyrůstání v mudlovském světě mě v Bradavicích neznevýhodní?“ V očekávání pohlédla na Draca.

Harry postřehl, že Draco chvilku zaváhal, než odpověděl. „Ne, akademicky začínáme vesměs ze stejné pozice.“

„Ach, to tak ráda slyším! Samozřejmě už jsem svoje učebnice četla a nemůžu se dočkat, až vyzkouším nějaká jednoduchá kouzla. Vlastně –“ Naklonila se, popadla Harryho brýle a poklepala na ně hůlkou. „ _Occulus reparo_!“

Hermiona se rozzářila, když se na ni Harry a Neville v úžasu podívali, a dokonce i Draco vypadal mírně ohromeně. Naklonila se, aby je vrátila Harrymu na obličej, a ztuhla. „Co to máš na čele?“

Harryho ruka vyletěla k jizvě. „Ach, to je –“

„Ty jsi Harry Potter! Četla jsem o tobě všechno!“ vykřikla Hermiona. Neville na něj civěl, ale Draco vypadal ukřivděně.

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, kdo jsi, když jsme se potkali v Příčné ulici?“ naléhal hněvivě.

„Řekl! Potřásli jsme si rukama a vůbec!“ protestoval Harry.

„Ano, ale nikdy jsi neřekl, že jsi Harry _Potter_!“ obořil se na něj Draco a Hermiona s Nevillem je sledovali.

„Jo, a tohle je důvod!“ odsekl Harry. „Vy tři na mě zíráte jako na zrůdu, myslíte, že to jsem chtěl? Podívej, Hermiono, ty jsi říkala, že tě překvapilo, když jsi zjistila, že jsi čarodějka? Co kdybys zjistila, že nejenom umíš čarovat, ale jsi taky slavná? Nejsem na _nic_ z tohohle zvyklý. Ani si nepamatuju, proč jsem slavný. Takže můžete se na mě prosím přestat dívat takhle a vrátit se k normálu?“

Ostatní přikývli a zavrtěli se na sedadlech. Skupina se začala propadat do trapného ticha, když je vyrušilo otevírání dveří.

„Něco k jídlu, drahouškové?“ zeptala se boubelatá čarodějka.

Dalších pár minut strávili ti čtyři vybíráním toho, co by chtěli. Zahlcený výběrem a šťastný, že má poprvé peníze, si Harry objednal jeden od každého. V reakci na nevěřícné pohledy ostatních vysvětlil: „Já jsem, uh, doma nikdy moc sladkostí nedostával. A tyhle jsou všechny skvělé!“ Hermiona souhlasně přikývla, ale Draco a Neville vypadali rozpačitě. 

„Tak skvělé nejsou,“ řekl Draco, žvýkaje čokoládovou žabku. „Podívej, ani nemají nové vydání kartiček. Další Brumbál.“ Odhodil kartičku na sedadlo mezi sebou a Harrym. Harry kartičku zvědavě sebral a přečetl si popisek na rubu.

„No, ale náš ředitel se aspoň zdá docela senzační,“ řekl Harry. „Zajímalo by mě, jaký bude zbytek učitelů. Víš to?“ obrátil se k Dracovi.

Zbytek výletu uběhl příjemně, bez dalších trapných chvil. Harry a Hermiona obtěžovali Draca a Nevilla otázkami ohledně Bradavic. Při vysvětlování byl Draco ve svém živlu a Neville občas přihodil vlastní informaci. Když se převlékli do školních hábitů, cítil Harry, že je na svou novou školu připravený.

Jakmile vlak zastavil ve stanici Prasinky, Harry zamával na Hagrida, který všechny prváky naváděl ke člunům, které je vezmou do Bradavic. Harry, Draco, Hermiona a Neville jeli v jednom člunu, ale konverzace utichala při pohledu na pomalu se zvětšující hrad. Schody vystoupali stále pohromadě a Draco přitom vytrvale ignoroval volání dvou mohutných chlapců, které Harry usuzoval na nešťastného Crabba a Goyla.

U předního vchodu je Hagrid předal přísně vyhlížející profesorce McGonagallové. Rychle jim vysvětlila školní koleje a Zařazování, než je na pár minut opustila.

Harry pochytil něco z rozhovorů kolem a s úsměvem se otočil k Dracovi. „Jsem rád, že jsi ve vlaku seděl u nás. Kdybys mi neřekl, co Zařazování je, asi bych vyšiloval stejně jako tihle. Slyšel jsi toho kluka, co mluvil o boji s trollem?“ zašeptal.

Draco se zahihňal v odpověď. „Poučení z toho příběhu, Harry, je, že máš vždycky poslouchat mě, protože mám vždycky pravdu.“

„Pako.“

„Hňupe.“

Harryho odpověď se utopila ve výkřicích několika studentů. Harry se vystrašeně rozhlédl a uviděl nad davem poletovat několik duchů. „Neříkal jsi, že jsou tu duchové!“

„Máš strach, Harry?“

„Ne! Jenom… jsem překvapený.“

„No, nemohl bych tě sem nechat přijít s tím, že už bys všechno věděl, ne?“ zeptal se Draco. „Kdybych to udělal, mohl by ses se mnou začít nudit a zatoulat se.“

Harry se zrovna snažil přijít na neubohý způsob, jak Dracovi říct, že ne, nemyslí si, že by ho někdy mohl začít nudit, když se McGonagallová vrátila a odvedla je do Velké síně. Harry si nedokázal pomoct, při pohledu na obrovskou místnost mu spadla čelist. U čtyř dlouhých stolů už seděly stovky studentů a všichni zírali na prváky, kteří před nimi pochodovali do přední části místnosti. Celý prostor osvětlovaly svíčky plovoucí nad stoly, přímo pod stropem, který vypadal jako noční nebe.

Hermiona si všimla, na co se dívá. „Je očarovaný, aby vypadal jako nebe venku, četla jsem to v Dějinách bradavické školy.“

Prváci se nervózně schoulili k sobě, když je McGonagallová přivedla do prostoru v přední části místnosti. Tady stoly kolejí končily kousek od zvýšeného pódia, na němž stál učitelský stůl. Před to umístila McGonagallová stoličku a starý, záplatovaný klobouk. Celá síň ztichla, když Moudrý klobouk otevřel krempu a zazpíval o čtyřech kolejích. Potom začala McGonagallová volat prváky podle abecedy. Jeden po jednom přicházeli vyvolaní ke stoličce a nechali si na hlavu nasadit klobouk.

„Grangerová, Hermiona!“ Harry ji poplácal po zádech, když se narovnala a odkráčela ke stoličce. Teď už si Harry všímal, že někteří lidé se před zařazením sotva posadili, zatímco jiným to trvalo déle. Hermiona byla na stoličce skoro pět minut, než zahřmělo „NEBELVÍR!“. Cestou k nebelvírskému stolu blýskla na Harryho úlevným úsměvem. S hlasitým potleskem se Harry obrátil na Draca a Nevilla. Draco se samolibě usmál, ale Neville na něj jen hleděl vykulenýma očima. Když přišel na řadu, podíval se Neville v němé prosbě na Harryho.

„Budeš v pohodě,“ řekl Harry a poplácal Nevilla po zádech. Ten odklopýtal ke stoličce, kde to trvalo skoro stejně dlouho jako u Hermiony. Konečně ho klobouk také zařadil do Nebelvíru a on se posadil vedle Hermiony.

Když vyvolali Draca, otočil se k Harrymu. „Uvidíme se na druhé straně,“ řekl, než vyrazil ke stoličce. Taktak mu klobouk posadili na hlavu a ten už křičel „ZMIJOZEL!“. Draco se na Harryho samolibě usmál, než se odloudal ke zmijozelskému stolu. Harry si všiml, že se opatrně posadil vedle prvaček, aby se vyhnul Crabbovi a Goylovi, též zařazeným do Zmijozelu.

Harry, teď už sám mezi cizinci, v nervózním očekávání čekal, až vyvolají jeho jméno. Když na to došlo, rychle se přesunul ke klobouku uprostřed moře šeptaného „Harry Potter!“. Aby se vyhnul pohledu na moře studentů, mnozí z nichž teď vstávali, aby lépe viděli, zalétl očima k učitelskému stolu. Poslední věc, již viděl, než mu klobouk padl přes oči, byla neusmívající se tvář černovlasého profesora, který na něj zíral.

Harry netrpělivě čekal s kloboukem přes oči. Klobouk mu promluvil do ucha.

„Hmm, těžké. Velice těžké. Spousta odvahy, to vidím. Ani špatná hlava. Je tu talent, ach, svatá dobroto, ano – a docela chuť se ukázat, tak to je zajímavé… Kam tě jen zařadím?“

 _Zmijozel nebo Nebelvír, Zmijozel nebo Nebelvír_ , myslel si Harry.

„Nu, ano, tam jsem mířil… Dařilo by se ti v obou kolejích, pravda. Hmm. Navzdory té statečnosti si opravdu myslím, že budeš prospívat ve Zmijozelu…“ Harry se lekl, když se klobouk pro sebe zasmál. „Ano, byť je _tohle_ vzácné, raději abys v tom případě byl hadem… ZMIJOZEL!“

Harry zamrkal do světla, když mu z hlavy sundali klobouk, a pak se vydal ke zmijozelskému stolu. Snaže se co nejlépe ignorovat studenty, kteří k němu natahovali krky, vklouzl na lavici vedle zubícího se Draca.

„Věděl jsem, že se dostaneš sem,“ řekl Draco.

„Jo? To klobouk ne. Zdálo se, že mě přehazoval sem i k Nebelvíru,“ odpověděl Harry.

Draco se jen zasmál. „Ó, velký statečný lev ve Zmijozelu? Tenhle rok bude legrace!“

Harry se na Draca zasmál, když na lavici vedle Harryho vklouzl vysoký černošský chlapec. Zařazování skončilo, a potom co se přestali smát Brumbálově prapodivnému projevu, se prváci jeden druhému představili. Kromě Harryho a Draca tu byl Blaise Zabini, poslední zařazený student; Theodore Nott, tichý, hubený chlapec, který vypadal spokojenější, když naslouchal, spíše než mluvil; Crabbe a Goyle, kteří akorát zabručeli, že se jmenují Vince a Greg, a potom se ponořili do jídla najednou se objevivšího na stole; Pansy Parkinsonová, dívka s krátkým, špičatým nosem, jíž se zalíbilo být mluvčí prvaček; Tracey Davisová, malá, východoasijská dívka s brýlemi; Daphne Greengrassová, štíhlá běloška, která si v odrazu svého poháru neustále uhlazovala světle hnědé vlasy; a Millicent Bulstrodeová, převyšující všechny kromě Vince a Grega. Draco zřejmě už znal Pansy, Blaise a Theodora, ačkoli se nezdál o nic ochotnější vzít na vědomí Vince nebo Grega. Harry se rozhodl, že se ho na ně zeptá později.

Harry se se zájmem rozhlížel po síni, zahlcený čirým kouzlem toho místa. Jídlo před ním se objevilo zničehonic a on se do něj dychtivě pustil, šťastný, že má jídla pro jednou dostatek. Tu a tam kolem pluli duchové, nad a skrze studenty; vychrtlý duch v těžkých řetězech se chvilku vznášel za Harrym, představiv se jako Krvavý baron, duch zmijozelské koleje. I kdyby Harry už nebyl odhodlaný vést si ve škole dobře, poté, co je Baron varoval, že od nich očekává po sedmé vyhrát školní pohár, by byl.

Prohlížeje si ostatní studenty zamával Harry na Hermionu, když na něj mávala od nebelvírského stolu.

„Ty jsi fakt zamával na někoho z _Nebelvíru_?“ dožadovala se Pansy.

„Uh, jo?“ Harryho její reakce zmátla, ale Draco jejím směrem pouze protočil panenky.

„Potkali jsme je ve vlaku, Pansy, jsou… fajn.“

„Jsou z _Nebelvíru_ ,“ řekla Pansy ostře. „Celá jejich kolej je jakoby náš úhlavní nepřítel!“

Draco se tomu otevřeně vysmál. „Pansy, ty tomu vážně věříš? Nebelvír? Jistě, vrhnou se do útoku, aniž by se prvně obtěžovali věci pochopit, ale jsou neškodní. Jsou jako… rozdivočelá štěňata: kdokoli ze Zmijozelu, kdo aspoň za něco stojí, by je donutil honit se za vlastním ocasem a pak je poslal zničit jejich vlastní hračky.“

Dokonce i Pansy se připojila ke smíchu, třebaže Harryho bodl osten viny při myšlence na Hermionu a Nevilla.

„Draco Malfoy, obránce bezduchých nebelvírských,“ protáhl Blaise. „Předpokládám, že příště nám povíš, že mrzimorští k něčemu jsou?“

„Samozřejmě, že mrzimorští k něčemu jsou,“ odpověděl Draco. „Někdo ve Školním poháru poslední být musí.“

„Co je špatného na Mrzimoru?“ zeptal se Harry, když se ostatní znovu rozesmáli.

„Ty jsi neposlouchal tu písničku, co zpíval klobouk?“ zeptala se hihňající Pansy. „Nebelvír je statečný, Havraspár je bystrý, Zmijozel je vynalézavý a Mrzimor je pracovitý? To znamená akorát, že musí vynahradit nedostatek přirozeného talentu.“

Harry se zasmál s ostatními, ale potom konverzaci přestal vnímat. Nerad si dělal legraci z lidí, s nimiž se nikdy nesetkal, a kromě toho nevěděl o stereotypech o kolejích dost na to, aby mohl nabídnout vlastní pohled. Místo toho vzhlédl k učitelskému stolu, kde mu do oka padl ten černovlasý profesor, jehož si všiml už dřív.

Pořád se neusmíval, ale spíše na Harryho hleděl jako na nečekaný hlavolam. Oděn celý v černém vypadal impozantně, obzvlášť v porovnání s profesorem v turbanu vedle něho. Harry se na základě dřívějších Dracových popisů snažil přijít na to, kdo to je, když mu jizvou ve tvaru blesku vystřelila bolest.

„Au!“ Připlácl si dlaň na čelo a odvrátil se.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Draco.

Harry se rozhlédl, ale nikdo z jejich spolužáků si ničeho nevšiml; příliš je zaměstnávalo sledování prefekta, který se Vince a Grega pokoušel naučit, jak správně držet příbor.

„Moje jizva mě zabolela. Je to divné, stalo se to, když se na mě podíval ten profesor v černém,“ zamumlal. „Víš, kdo to je?“

„Samozřejmě, to je Snape. Vždyť víš, učitel lektvarů a –“

„– ředitel zmijozelské koleje,“ přerušil ho Harry a srdce mu pokleslo. Nejenže Snape vypadal, že nemá Harryho nijak rád, ale něco na bolesti v jeho jizvě působilo zlověstně. To, že byl tenhle muž ředitelem jeho koleje, pro něj jistě nevěštilo nic dobrého.

Draco, jako by věděl, na co Harry myslí, se na něj konejšivě usmál. „Je to jenom náhoda, Harry, nebuď idiot. Vážně, proč by tě Snape proklínal?“

„Jo, asi máš pravdu,“ řekl Harry, odhodlaný nedělat si s tím starosti. Koneckonců nikdy předtím nevěděl, že je jeho jizva památkou na kletbu. Možná byly v kouzelnickém světě takové věci běžné.

Zbytek hostiny uplynul rychle a brzy už se dva zmijozelští prefekti představovali prvákům. Gemma Farleyhová byla přátelská zrzka, která hrála jako odrážeč ve zmijozelskému famfrpálovém týmu, a nabídla každému, komu by se stýskalo po domově nebo se cítil ztraceně, aby přišel za ní. Reed Hawthorn byl, na druhou stranu, přísně vyhlížející chlapec, který se ani jednou neusmál, když jim stroze řekl, aby ho následovali. Jakmile se k nim obrátil zády, Gemma na něj vyplázla jazyk a Harry se uchichtl.

Harry se rozešel směrem k ostatním, když ho Gemma tiše stáhla k sobě a nechala ostatní jít napřed.

„Ahoj Harry. Nechtěla jsem to říkat před ostatními, ale ty jsi vyrůstal v mudlovském světě, viď?“ usmála se na něj.

„Uh, jo,“ odpověděl.

Na vteřinu upřela pohled na zbytek Zmijozelských, než pozornost obrátila zpátky k němu.

„No, vím, že to pro tebe bude trochu šok, když jsi do kouzelnického světa teprve přišel. Pověst Zmijozelu… No, většina koleje je čistokrevná, chápeš. Zbytek tvého ročníku každopádně je. Takže kdyby tě kdokoli šikanoval kvůli tomu, že jsi vyrůstal s mudly, nebo bys měl obecně jakoukoli otázku, neboj se mě zeptat. Jsem poloviční mudla a vím, jak moc se tenhle svět může od mudlovského lišit.“

„Oukej, jasně. Díky.“

„Reed na tohle není úplně nejlepší člověk, protože je čistokrevný a tak trochu pako. S profesorem Snapem si také můžeš promluvit.“

„S profesorem Snapem?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, je ředitel naší koleje. Vypadá děsivě – je děsivý, abych byla upřímná – ale většinou dobře poradí. Ochraňuje svoje Zmijozelské. Aspoň ty, co mu nenechávají vybuchovat věci v učebně!“ Harry se s ní slabě zasmál, ale pro sebe si pomyslel, že by pro pomoc mnohem raději šel za Gemmou než za Snapem. Sestoupili po krátkém schodišti a dohnali ostatní, kteří se shlukli kolem prázdného kusu zdi.

„Tak jste konečně dorazili? Dobře. Heslo pro tenhle týden je ,Merlin‘.“ Jakmile Reed řekl heslo, část kamenné zdi se proměnila v dveře a otevřela se. „Hesla se mění po čtrnácti dnech a jsou vyvěšené támhle na nástěnce. Nikomu z jiných kolejí je neříkejte a ani sem nikoho z jiných kolejí nezvěte, jasné? Teď, děvčata, následujte Gemmu ke svým ložnicím. Chlapci, se mnou.“

Reed je provedl místností s vysokým stropem. Vysoká okna dovnitř vpouštěla nazelenalé světlo, které zesilovaly zelené lampy roztroušené po místnosti. Velký krb místnost vytápěl a kolem nízkých stolů byly roztroušené gauče z tmavé kůže. Byly tu shluky stolků, momentálně neobsazených; většina studentů v místnosti si pořád ještě vzrušeně povídala s přáteli. Na stěnách byly prastaře vypadající tapisérie a v tmavých skříňkách byly vystaveny všelijaké zdobné artefakty.

V tmavé chodbě Reed otevřel dveře označené _Prváci_ a počkal, až všichni napochodují dovnitř. Podél zdí bylo vyrovnáno šest sloupkových postelí se zelenými závěsy a zeleno-stříbrným povlečením, každá s hezkým nočním stolkem a skříní z tmavého dřeva. Ze stropu visely stříbrné lampy. Na stěně naproti dveřím byla dvě vysoká okna, a když se Harry podíval blíž, poznal, že vedou do jezera. V každé postranní stěně byly dva malé krby, ozářené jasně planoucími ohni. 

„Všechny vaše věci vám sem doručili; pokud máte sovy, vzali vám je do sovince. Koupelna je na konci chodby. Rozvrhy dostanete zítra na snídani. Čas kdy jít spát daný není, pokud se ujistíte, že to včas stíháte na snídani, ale po večerce se nikdo nesmí pohybovat mimo sklepení. Věřím, že jste toho všichni schopní.“

Jakmile za sebou Reed zavřel dveře, vypukla zběsilá pranice o postele. Draco zamířil přímo k té u oken a Harry si vzal tu naproti s Theem vedle sebe a Blaisem vedle Draca. Zatímco se Vince a Greg začali prát kvůli jedné ze zbývajících postelí, Harry sebou šťastně praštil na tu svou. Plný po hostině se na chvilku zamyslel nad událostmi jednoho z nejlepších dní v životě, načež jeho pozornost upoutal škrábavý zvuk. Když se k němu zadíval, vynořil se Draco zpod své postele, svíraje krátký nůž.

„Co jsi tam dole dělal?“ zasmál se Harry.

„Vyřezával svoje jméno do kostry postele, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Draco. „Je to bradavická tradice, nebo minimálně zmijozelská. Každý student přidá svoje jméno na seznam na kostře. Já mám tu, co měl můj otec, když tady byl. Myslím, že jsem viděl i jméno svého děda, ale ta starší jména je těžší rozluštit.“

„Můžu si půjčit tvůj nůž? Zní to bezvadně,“ zazubil se Harry. Mít vlastní jméno vyřezané do postele, přestože ho nemohl vidět, z toho všeho dělalo něco, co bylo jeho. 

Vzal si od Draca nůž a vplazil pod postel. Potom co si jeho oči zvykly, uviděl, že Draco měl pravdu. Do dřeva byly vyřezané stovky jmen, od nejstarších v čele postele po nová, končící asi ve třech čtvrtích její délky. Krátce se zamyslel nad tím, co se stane, až se postel nakonec zaplní, a pak se pustil do vyškrabávání svého jména na konec seznamu. Všiml si, že spousta jiných chlapců si vedle jmen nakreslila malé obrázky; většinou hady, došlo mu a zašklebil se. Uvažoval, že jednoho udělá vedle vlastního, pak v záblesku inspirace nakreslil blesk.

Jakmile vylezl, podal nůž Theovi. Zatímco se zbytek chlapců střídal v přidávání vlastních jmen, Harry se převlékl do pyžama a vklouzl do postele. Položil hůlku a brýle na noční stolek a zatáhl závěsy.

„Dobrou, Harry.“

„Dobrou, Draco.“


	2. V níž se Draco setkává s Tesákem a Harry objevuje létání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Ano, Snapeův proslov je ukraden přímo z knihy. Za nic se neomlouvám, protože ten proslov je boží.  
> Poznámka překladatelky: Naprostý souhlas.

Šuškání začalo druhý den. Ostatní zmijozelští ve společenské místnosti nebyli tak zlí, jen na něj hleděli s větším zájmem, než jaký by prvák obvykle vzbudil. Zhoršilo se to, když opustili sklepení a narazili na další studenty. Snažil se ignorovat komentáře, které na téma své jizvy slyšel, a byl vděčný za to, že měl všechny hodiny mít se svými spolubydlícími. Vidět studenty, jak se znovu stejnou cestou vrací jen proto, aby na něj mohli zírat, bylo už tak dost znervózňující. Nelákalo ho zažít totéž v případě, kdy by šel sám.

Dostat se do třídy byla úleva, navzdory zklamání, které pocítil na obraně proti černé magii. Zbytek hodin byl s výjimkou historie kouzel zajímavý. Harry strávil většinu té hodiny učením Draca piškvorkám. Potom, co byl pokaždé poražen, přísahal Draco konečně, že se pomstí, až bude Harryho učit kouzelnickým šachům.

V pátek ráno konečně nadešla hodina, od níž toho nejvíc očekával a jíž se nejvíc bál: dvouhodinovka lektvarů s nebelvírskými. Pokoušel se sám sebe přesvědčit, že Draco má pravdu; Snape neměl žádný důvod nemít ho rád.

Trochu ho rozveselilo, když k němu během snídaně slétla Hedvika. Už dřív ho při snídaních navštěvovala, ale ještě nikdy mu nic nepřinesla. Ukázalo se, že vzkaz, jejž svírala v zobáku, byl od Hagrida, který ho zval odpoledne na čaj. Obratem poslal kladnou odpověď.

Když se jeho spolužáci zvedli od snídaně, aby vyrazili na hodinu, řekl Harry Dracovi, že je ve sklepení dožene, a vyrazil k nebelvírskému stolu, kde si Hermiona s Nevillem zrovna brali tašky.

„Půjdeme do sklepení spolu?“ pozdravil je Harry.

„Harry! Samozřejmě, že půjdeme spolu. Jaký byl tvůj první týden? Nejsou ty předměty _fascinující_?“ zářila Hermiona.

Harry si nedokázal pomoct a usmíval se jejímu nadšení. „Zatím docela dobré. Co ty, Neville?“

Neville se na něj stydlivě usmál. „Líbilo se mi bylinkářství. Ale ohledně přeměňování si tak jistý nejsem.“

Hermiona vypadala, jako by se chystala něco říct, ale rozmyslela si to a otočila se k Harrymu. „Takže lektvary učí profesor Snape. To je váš ředitel koleje, ne? Jaký je?“

„No, já se s ním ještě nesetkal, takže nevím,“ odpověděl Harry s nepříjemným pocitem. „Ale všiml jsem si, jak se na mě dívá na zahajovací hostině, a nevypadal, že bych se mu líbil.“

„Proč, proboha? Všichni říkají, že zmijozelským vždycky nadržuje,“ odpověděla Hermiona.

„Nevím, prostě pocit. Draco říkal, že jsem idiot,“ řekl Harry.

„No, takhle bych to neřekla, ale jsem si jistá, že sis to jen představoval,“ řekla Hermiona, když vcházeli do třídy. Vyrazili k přední řadě, kde seděl Draco. Hermiona a Neville se s Dracem taktak stihli pozdravit, než se dveře do třídy hlasitě zabouchly a do místnosti vplul Snape. Jako profesor Kratiknot v hodině kouzelných formulí začal Snape prezencí. Na rozdíl od Kratiknota nespadl ze židle, když se dostal k Harryho jménu.

„Ach, ano. Harry Potter. Naše nová – _hvězda._ “ Harry mu pohled oplácel, dokud se nevrátil k vyvolávání. Cítil, jak se vedle něj Draco trapností vrtí.

Snape dokončil prezenci a díval se na třídu, když tichým hlasem promluvil. „Vaším úkolem zde je zvládnout náročnou vědu a přesné umění přípravy lektvarů. Jelikož se to obvykle obejde bez pošetilého mávání hůlkou, leckdo z vás stěží uvěří, že i to jsou kouzla a čáry. Pochybuji, že byste opravdu pochopili, jaký půvab v sobě má tiše bublající kotlík a výpary, které se nad ním tetelí, a neviditelná síla šťáv, jež skrytě putují lidskými žilami, omamují mysl a podrobují si smysly. Dokážu vás naučit, jak připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu a dokonce uložit do zabroušených flakonů smrt – pokud ovšem nejste takové stádo tupohlavců, jaké musím obvykle učit.“ Harrym proběhla vlnka vzrušení. Bavilo ho čtení učebnice lektvarů, ale díky Snapeovi zněl ten předmět ještě lépe. Trhnutím se narovnal, když se Snape soustředil na něj.

„Pottere! Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?“

Harry namáhal mozkové závity, snaže se vzpomenout, co četl o asfodelu v učebnici, zatímco Hermionina paže vedle něj vystřelila do vzduchu. Asfodel byl symbolem řecké bohyně podsvětí… „Ehm, Odvar nemrtvých?“

Draco tiše zasténal a Snape na Harryho zamrkal, než pokračoval. „Silný uspávací lektvar zvaný Doušek _živé smrti_. Zkusíme to ještě jednou. Pottere, kdybych vám řekl, ať mi přinesete bezoár, kde byste hledal?“

 _Tohle je snadný._ „V žaludku koz, pane.“

„Ano. Zachrání vás před většinou jedů, ačkoli ne přede všemi. Jaký je, Pottere, rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?“

„Není to totéž, pane?“ zeptal se Harry zmateně.

„Zcela. Také se jim říká oměj.“ Snape se vypočítavě díval na Harryho, než zvedl pohled ke zbytku místnosti. „Inu? Proč si to všechno nepíšete? A dva body Zmijozelu, za to, že jste se obtěžoval otevřít učebnici, než jste sem přišel, Pottere.“

Zbytek hodiny pro Harryho ubíhal příjemně, navzdory zrzkovi z Nebelvíru, který ho za smíchu svých přátel nazval šplhounem. Pořád zářil štěstím z toho, že Zmijozelu získal pár bodů, a v hodině pracoval s Dracem. Jejich lektvar na léčbu popálenin se vydařil dokonale a byl jediný v celé třídě, který Snape nezkritizoval. Přesto nemohl setřást dojem, že Snape ho nemá rád, a řekl to Dracovi cestou na oběd.

„Nech už toho, Pottere! Řekl snad něco? Ne! Dokonce ti udělil body,“ úpěl Draco.

„Nevypadal, že z toho má zrovna radost,“ bručel Harry.

„Jistěže ne, Snape nikdy nemá radost,“ zasmál se Draco.

„Ano, ale –“

„U Merlina, ty jsi otravný! V kolik jdeme navštívit Hagrida?“

„My?“

„Ano, _my_. Jsi evidentně moc paranoidní a tvrdohlavý na to, abys mohl s kýmkoli zůstat o samotě, aniž by sis začal myslel, že po tobě jde.“

„Pako.“

**********

Když Harry zaklepal na dveře Hagridova srubu, uslyšeli štěkot velkého psa a potom Hagrida křičícího: „ _Zpátky_ , Tesáku – _zpátky_.“ Na škvíru otevřel dveře. „Počkejte chvilku. _Zpátky_ , Tesáku.“ Otevřel dveře víc, zavěšený do obojku obrovské černé německé dogy. Draco vcházel s lehkým úšklebkem na tváři, ale nic neřekl.

„Jako doma,“ řekl Hagrid. Pustil Tesáka, který skočil rovnou k Dracovi a začal mu slintat na hábit.

„Tohle je Draco,“ řekl Harry Hagridovi a snažil se nesmát Dracově výrazu, když si všiml, že má teď svůj kdysi nedotčený hábit pokrytý psími slinami.

Hagrid vzhlédl zpoza šálku a zalétl pohledem k Dracovi. „Malfoy, co? Pamatuju si tvýho tátu jako studenta, seš úplně jako von. To bych nikdá neřek, že ve svym domě uvidim Malfoye.“

„Nejsem můj otec,“ řekl Draco tiše, pokoušeje se Tesáka odtlačit. Rezignovaně ho začal poplácávat po hlavě.

„Né, nečekam, že jo,“ řekl Hagrid vyrovnaně a nabídl jim čaj a griliášové hrudky.

Na hrudkách si málem vylámali zuby, ale Harry předstíral, že mu chutnají, zatímco s Dracem vyprávěli Hagridovi o svém první týdnu v Bradavicích. Draco svými hrudkami tajně krmil Tesáka, kdykoli se Hagrid nedíval. Hlasitě zasténal, když Harry začal se svou teorií o Snapeovi. Hagrid se jen zasmál a řekl, že Snape stěží kdy vyjadřoval náklonnost ke studentům.

„Ale vypadal, že mě vážně _nenávidí_.“

„Hlouposti!“ řekl Hagrid, nalévaje všem víc čaje a nedívaje se na Harryho. „Proč by měl?“

Draco protočil panenky. „To mu říkám pořád. Vidíš, s čím se musím potýkat?“

Zatímco Hagrid souhlasil s Dracem, Harry ze stolu sebral kousek papíru. Šlo o článek vystřižený z _Denního věštce,_ popisující vloupání u Gringottových. Vzpomněl si, jak Hagrid povídal, že by člověk musel být šílený, aby se pokusil vloupat do Gringottovy banky.

„Hagride! Ke Gringottovým se vloupali na moje narozeniny! Mohlo se to dít, když jsme tam byli!“ vykřikl Harry.

Hagrid se znovu vyhnul jeho pohledu a podal jim další griliášové hrudky. Harry ještě jednou přeletěl příběh očima. _Trezor, který prohledal, totiž jeho vlastník právě toho dne vyprázdnil._ Harry si pamatoval trezor, z něhož vzal Hagrid balíček, a jak Harrymu odmítal odpovědět na otázky o něm. Mohl ten článek mluvit zrovna o tamtom trezoru? Uchránil snad Hagrid právě včas nějaký poklad před zloději?

Cestou zpátky do hradu si Draco hlasitě stěžoval na stav svého hábitu. Harry vydával soucitné zvuky, ale ve skutečnosti neposlouchal. Příliš ho zaměstnávalo přemýšlení o tom, co se právě stalo u Hagrida. Hagrid vyprázdnil trezor a odnesl záhadný balíček tentýž den, co se zloději pokusili něco ukrást od Gringottových. A nepodíval se na Harryho, když ho ujišťoval, že ho Snape nemá důvod nesnášet.

Za svůj krátký čas v kouzelnickém světě Harry zjistil, že existují věci jako duchové a skřeti. Ale pořád nevěřil na náhody.

**********

Ten večer byl na zmijozelské nástěnce připnutý kus pergamenu, který mezi prváky způsobil rozruch.

„Hodiny létání!“ řekl Harry.

Draco ho musel od nástěnky odtáhnout a teď seděli u krbu a hráli kouzelnické šachy. Draco trval na tom, aby se Harry naučil pravidla, a rychle. Draco vysvětloval, že s matkou každý týden hrával a teď, když je v Bradavicích, mu to chybí. Blaise a Thea ta hra vůbec nezajímala, takže naučit se ji padlo na Harryho. A zrovna měl problém se soustředit.

„To už jsi říkal. Několikrát,“ protáhl Draco. „Soustřeď se!“

„Ale… hodiny létání! Draco, hodiny létání!“ Harry pohnul střelcem vpřed a vzrušeně vzhlédl.

Draco si povzdychl a vrátil Harryho střelce na původní místo. „Těmihle se hýbe úhlopříčně, Pottere, _úhlopříčně_.“

„Promiň. Prostě –“

„Hodiny létání, ano, já vím.“ Draco se rozhlédl po místnosti a naklonil se dopředu. „Poslouchej, momentálně mě doháníš k šílenství –“

„Omlouvám se, ale prostě, no, jsem z toho trochu nervózní,“ přiznal Harry tiše.

„ _Já vím._ Proto půjdeme zítra létat.“

„Zítra?“ Harry na něj zíral.

„Zítra. Půjčíme si školní košťata a půjdeme létat. Takhle ti budu moci ukázat pár věcí před hodinou a ty konečně sklapneš.“ Draco se se samolibým úšklebkem zase opřel.

Harry se na něj zazubil. „Draco, ty jsi geniální!“

„Já vím.“

**********

Příští den seděli Harry a Draco se spolužáky ve společenské místnosti. Harry odpovídal na Theovy a Traceyiny otázky ohledně mudlovského světa a Draco psal dopis matce. Půl hodiny před večeří se Draco zvedl a oznámil, že potřebuje jít do knihovny a Harry má jít s ním. Za hraného reptání nad Dracovou panovačností ho Harry následoval ze sklepení, ale nezamířili do knihovny. Místo toho šli do vstupní síně, kde Draco předstíral, že Harrymu ukazuje přesýpací hodiny s drahokamy kolejí, zatímco čekali, až odejde pár studentů. Jakmile byl vzduch čistý, rychle přešli k hlavnímu vchodu a vyplížili se ven.

Pozemky byly tiché, až na vzdálenou postavu Hagrida štípajícího dříví poblíž srubu. Do západu slunce zbývala víc než hodina, ale stíny už se prodlužovaly a oni se přestali strachovat, že by je někdo z hradu uviděl. Zazubili se na sebe a svižně vyrazili k famfrpálovému hřišti.

Když přišli, famfrpálové hřiště bylo opuštěné, protože tak brzy v pololetí žádný z kolejních týmů trénovat nezačal. Vydali se ke komoře a našli ji zamčenou.

„Co uděláme teď?“ zeptal se Harry. „Já neumím páčit zámky, ty jo?“

„Páčit zámky? To je něco mudlovského? To je fuk, prostě uhni.“ Draco se rychle rozhlédl kolem, pak namířil hůlku na zámek. „ _Alohomora_!“

Dveře se otevřely a Harry se otočil a zazíral na Draca. „Kde ses to naučil?“

„Je to v naší učebnici kouzelnických formulí, ty idiote. Když jsem minulý měsíc dostal hůlku, rozhodl jsem se zjistit, co má otec v zamčených skříňkách.“

„A?“

„Á, vlastně nic. Jenom staré rodinné věci, nějaké knihy a tak. Cenné, samozřejmě, ale neměl jsem čas se podívat, jestli je tam něco zajímavého.“ Draco se vydal ke stojanům na košťata na konci místnosti a Harry mezitím hlídal.

„Počkat. Myslel jsem, že mimo školu kouzla používat nesmíme. Neměl jsi problémy?“

„Problémy budeš mít jenom, když tě chytí,“ řekl Draco, zkoumaje košťata. „ _Stopa_ – to je zaklínadlo, které ministerstvo upozorní, když kouzlí nezletilý – neumí poznat, kdo kouzlo vyslal. Takže někoho jako tebe, jediného kouzelníka v mudlovském domě, by takřka jistě chytili. Naproti tomu někomu jako já, v domácnosti, kde dospělí neustále používají kouzla, by to prošlo, protože ministerstvo spoléhá na to, že rodiče své děti hlídají.“

„Tím chceš říct, že děti v kouzelnickém světě můžou kouzlit, a ty v mudlovském světě ne? To není fér!“

„Asi ne. Nemůžu říct, že bych nad tím moc přemýšlel. Na,“ hodil Draco Harrymu do rukou koště. „Tohle by ti mělo být. Tak pojď.“

Vydali se k famfrpálovému hřišti, které se teď celé koupalo ve stínech. Draco se zastavil a otočil se k Harrymu tváří v tvář.

„Létání je snadné, jakmile mu přijdeš na kloub. Prostě namiř násadu směrem, kam chceš letět, přitáhni si ji, když chceš brzdit; je to celkem intuitivní. Prostě sleduj mě a pak se odraz, abys vzlétl.“ Draco se lehce odkopl od země a pomalu se vznesl do vzduchu tak, že se vznášel pár metrů nad Harrym.

Harry pevně chytil násadu, nadechl se a odrazil se. Zničehonic vzlétl a zastavil se ve vzduchu naproti Dracovi. Po tváři se mu rozlil široký úsměv. Zvládl to! Ani si nevzpomínal, kvůli čemu si dělal takové starosti, tohle byla nejjednodušší věc na celém týdnu.

„Zklidni se, ty hňupe, nedokázal jsi nic, co by nezvládl prvák z Mrzimoru,“ zasmál se Draco.

„Ne, ještě ne,“ zvolal Harry a vyrazil pryč. Pod sebou slyšel, jak na něj Draco ječí. Byla to nádhera! Slyšel pleskání svého hábitu za sebou a vzduch byl mnohem studenější, když jím prolétal, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, na čem záleželo, bylo to, že letěl. Zastavil se a počkal, až ho Draco dožene.

„Už ti to předvádění stačilo?“ zareptal.

„Ani omylem!“ Harry vyrazil k brankářským kruhům na vzdálenějším konci hřiště a kličkoval mezi nimi. Draco letěl pomaleji a Harryho pozoroval s překvapeným výrazem.

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi ještě nelétal?“ zavolal a Harry začal kroužit kolem něj.

„Já myslím, že _létání_ bych si pamatoval, ty pako!“ zasmál se Harry. „Ale když jsem byl mimino, Hagrid mě ke strýci a tetě vzal na létající motorce.“

Draco zamrkal. „No, jsi docela dobrý. Já jsem ale pořád lepší.“

„Jo, vážně? Tak to dokaž a chyť mě!“ S tím Harry vzlétl výš, proplachtil nad tribunami a zamířil k Zapovězenému lesu. Draco zanadával a vystřelil za ním.

V lese musel Harry trochu zpomalit, protože stromy nepropouštěly z podvečerního světla skoro nic. Větve stromů se vynořovaly z příšeří, shazovaly ho ze sedla a poškrábaly mu obličej, takže se spustil o něco níž. Blíž k zemi překážek ubylo a zanedlouho našel úzkou stezku. Letěl po ní až na malou mýtinu a počkal tam na Draca, který se objevil o minutu později. Harry se krátce podivil, jak mohly jeho vlasy po průletu lesem zůstat bez chybičky. Harry většinou vypadal, jako by právě vylezl z postele, a ani nechtěl vědět, jak vypadá teď.

„Pottere, to mi musí všechno, co děláš, ničit oblečení?“ dožadoval se Draco, když zastavoval. „Nejdřív mi ten pes poslintá nohy a teď mám v rukávu obří díru.“ Zamával inkriminovanou rukou před Harrym a ten se rozesmál.

„Tak nemáš narážet do stromů, Malfoyi.“

„Nemám – ghh, přísahám, že ty budeš moje smrt.“ Draco se rozhlédl po mýtině, zamračil se, ale pak se rozjasnil, když spatřil jabloň. „Jablka! Výtečně, umírám hlady.“

Slétl k ní, utrhl si jablko z jedné vrchní větve a zakousl se. „Och, to je dobré. Chceš?“ Potom, co Harry přikývl, po něm jedno jablko hodil, ale hod byl nízký a jablko mělo dopadnout dřív než v místě, kde se Harry vznášel. Harry po Dracovi střelil pohledem, střemhlav se pustil za jablkem a chytil ho pár stop nad zemí. Triumfálně se do něj zakousl a stoupal zpátky k Dracovi.

Který ho sledoval s otevřenou pusou.

„Co je?“

Draco potřásl hlavou a zavřel pusu. „Ten let! Měl jsem za to, že určitě narazíš!“

„Bylo to v pohodě,“ bránil se Harry.

„Já vím – o to mi jde. Chytil jsi jablko ve střemhlavém letu hned poprvé, co jsi letěl!“ Draco začal trhat další jablka, dokud jich v hábitu neměl velkou hromadu. „Tak, hodím ti jich víc a uvidíš, jestli je všechny chytíš stejně.“

„Nemůžu si tohle prostě v klidu sníst?“

„Ne, chci to vidět znovu.“ S tím Draco hodil jablko napravo od Harryho.

S klením zahodil nakousnuté jablko, vydal se za novým a snadno ho chytil. Stejně lehce chytil i zbytek jablek, přestože se Dracovy hody stávaly divočejší a divočejší.

„Oukej, poslední!“ zavolal konečně Draco, když světlo večera takřka opustilo les. „Nízko!“

Harry namířil koště dolů, načež zanadával, protože mu jablko proletělo vysoko nad hlavou. S bručením o prolhaných Malfoyích švihem obrátil koště a vyřítil se za ním. Očima se držel zeleného projektilu, a tak si nevšiml, že ho pozoruje další pár očí. Ne, dokud se prudce nespustil dolů, aby jablko chytil –

A v mžiku nezastavil přímo před Snapem.

Harry naprázdno polkl a sevřel svoje jablko.

Snape v lese sbíral ingredience na lektvary, soudě podle nastřihaných rostlin, které čouhaly z koše vedle něj. Oprášil si ruce o hábit a plynule se postavil, takže shlížel na Harryho, který se vznášel stopu nad zemí.

„Promiňte, pane, nechtěl jsem –“

„Nechtěl jste co, pane Pottere? Nechtěl jste se vloupat do přístěnku na košťata, zatímco bude zbytek školy večeřet? Nechtěl jste ukrást koště a prohánět se po Zapovězeném lese? Lese takto pojmenovaném, protože studenti, jako vy, mají zakázáno do něj vstupovat?“ Snape pozvedl obočí a čekal na Harryho odpověď.

Před vymýšlením výmluvy byl zachráněn, když najednou uslyšeli Draca křičícího zpoza stromů. „Pottere, co děláš? Neříkej mi, že jsi spadl a – och.“ Draco při pohledu na Snapea vykulil oči. Zaváhal a pak slétl a postavil se vedle Harryho, který pochopil a slezl z vlastního koštěte.

„Profesore, my jsme…“

„Ticho, pane Malfoyi.“ Snape k němu krátce zalétl pohledem a vrátil se k Harrymu. „Přestože mě velice tíží to říci… To byl obdivuhodný let, pane Pottere.“

Harry na něj vteřinu zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Ehm, děkuju, pane.“

„Ach, ještě mi neděkujte. Oba půjdete se mnou.“ Když vyrazili, pokračoval. „Poděkujte mi po svém prvním tréninku na postu nového zmijozelského chytače.“

Harry na něj zmateně hleděl, ale Draco zalapal po dechu. „Chytače, pane?“

„Chytače, pane Pottere. Tady pan Malfoy vás jistě informoval o famfrpálu?“ Po Harryho přikývnutí pokračoval. „Přestože minulý rok zmijozelský tým vyhrál, díky nadprůměrným letovým schopnostem našeho chytače to nebylo. Informuji kapitána, že má nového chytače, a vy začnete s tréninkem příští týden.“

Harry a Draco šli chvíli v tichosti. Ani jeden nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě stalo, ale nehodlali mluvením riskovat Snapeův hněv.

Ticho nakonec přerušil Snape. „Máte dostatek peněz na vlastní koště, pane Pottere?“

„Ano, pane, v trezoru u Gringottových.“

„Výborně. Vypůjčím si zítra katalog košťat od madam Hoochové a můžete si ho objednat po sově. Smíte se do katalogu podívat během školního trestu.“

„Školního trestu, pane?“

„Ano, pane Pottere, školního trestu. Možná jste přesně tím, co k vylepšení týmu potřebujeme, ale to nemění nic na faktu, že jste porušil pravidla.“ Na oba se ušklíbl. „Vy a pan Malfoy se ke mně připojíte zítra ráno a vyčistíte kotlíky, které jsou vaši imbecilní spolužáci, jak se zdá, věru odhodláni zničit.“

Snape je u hradu opustil po varování, aby se nenechali načapat venku po večerce. Harry ho sledoval, dokud vlny jeho hábitu nezmizely za rohem, a pak vzrušeně popadl Draca.

„Draco, já budu chytač!“ Harry nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Ve škole ho do týmů nikdy nevybírali, protože nikdo nechtěl, aby si Dudley myslel, že mají Harryho rádi.

Draco Harryho nechal, ať s ním pár vteřin třese, a pak se odtáhl. „Gratuluju.“

Harry zaváhal. „Není něco… Jsi v pohodě?“

„Fajn. Jsem v pohodě,“ nasadil Draco nucený úsměv.

„Nevypadáš tak,“ řekl Harry bez obalu.

„No, když to musíš vědět, člověka trochu vyvede z rovnováhy, když ho předčí někdo na první pokus!“

„Mrzí mě to. Jak jsem měl vědět, že Snape udělá tohle?“ Harry si dělal starosti. Ztratí svého prvního kamaráda?

„Ach, přestaň se dívat, jako kdybych ti nakopl štěně. Myslím, že to všechno bude stát za to, jestli Zmijozel letos vyhraje pohár znovu.“ Draco se zase usmál, přesvědčivěji. „Víš, co to znamená, že?“

„Ehm, musíš mi pomoct si zítra vybrat koště?“

„Nu ano, očividně. Ale taky: musíme to oslavit. Jdeme dolů do kuchyně a ukradneme něco sladkého.“

„Kde je kuchyně?“

„Pojď za mnou.“

Draco ho vedl nižší chodbou lemovanou malbami pokrmů. Před nimi šlo pár mrzimorských; jejich společenská místnost musela být blízko.

„Hledej obraz s mísou ovoce,“ řekl Draco tiše. „Musíme polechtat hrušku.“

„Polechtat hrušku?“ vyprskl Harry.

„Zmlkni, Pottere, takhle se dostaneme do kuchyně, řekla mi to matka.“ Draco ho zpražil pohledem.

„Promiň. Hele, to musí být tahle malba.“ Harry se natáhl a polechtal hrušku. A opravdu, hruška se zahihňala a nato se změnila v kliku od dveří. Harry dveře otevřel a prošel jimi, načež se zastavil tak náhle, že mu Draco narazil do zad.

„Uf! Ty hňupe, co si myslíš, že děláš?“ zavrčel Draco.

„Promiň! Ale – co jsou u všech všudy oni?“ zašeptal Harry.

Kuchyně byla obrovská a dominovaly jí čtyři dlouhé stoly, které podle Harryho zrcadlily kolejní stoly ve Velké síni. Po stranách místnosti byly trouby a sporáky a všude se tu z jednoho místa na druhé proháněla ta nejdivnější stvoření, jaká kdy Harry viděl.

„Cože? Ach, jenom domácí skřítci,“ odpověděl Draco znuděně. „Bradavice jich mají hodně. Vaří a uklízí a obecně se starají o kouzelníky. Pár jich máme v sídle, můžeš se na něj podívat, jestli přijedeš na návštěvu.“

Harryho odpověď přerušila skupinka domácích skřítků, která k nim s úklonami přispěchala.

„Co by ctění pánové chtěli?“ Harry zíral na skřítka ve vedení, který je oslovil.

„Něco sladkého,“ odpověděl Draco. Skupinka okamžitě odběhla a rychle se vrátila se dvěma velkými pytlíky, nadouvajícími se jídlem.

„Chtějí ctění pánové něco dalšího?“ zapištěl skřítek ve vedení.

„Ne, tohle stačí.“ Draco se obrátil k odchodu a přitom popadl Harryho.

„Děkujeme!“ zavolal Harry přes rameno. S pištivou odpovědí skřítků se zavřely dveře. Otočil se k Dracovi, který zrovna kontroloval hodinky. „Jsou vážně roztomilí. Divní, ale roztomilí.“

„Jestli myslíš, že oni jsou divní, měl bys viděl Dobbyho.“

„Dobbyho? Dobby je kdo?“

„Jeden ze skřítků u nás doma. Můžeš se s ním setkat, až přijedeš na návštěvu. A během toho bychom si měli pospíšit, večerka začala před pár minutami.“

„Co? Do háje, sklepení je na druhé straně hradu, běžíme.“

Hodili si batohy na ramena a zrovna se vrátili do vstupní síně, když zaslechli mňouknutí. V hrůze se dívali, jak se k nim z chodby do sklepení plíží Paní Norrisová.

„Utíkej!“

Otočili se na patě a vrhli se na první schodiště, které uviděli. Za sebou slyšeli Filchovo sípění. Jakmile dorazili k dalšímu patru, Harry Draca popadl a vtáhl ho do chodby. Prošli kolem několika dveří, než dorazili k těm na konci. Harry škubl za kliku, ale ta nepovolila.

„ _Alohomora,_ “ vydechl a dveře se otevřely. Rychle skočili dovnitř a zabouchli dveře.

„Asi jsme mu utekli,“ zafuněl Harry.

„Pár minut počkáme a pak se vrátíme,“ řekl Draco.

Za zády se jim ozval hluboký vrčivý zvuk. Obrátili se a zjistili, že na ně vrčí obří tříhlavý pes.

„Nebo se vrátíme hned!“ vyjekl Harry.

„Hned zní dobře!“ Draco rozrazil dveře a práskl jimi za sebou, když se po nich pes pokusil skočit. Do vstupní síně seběhli jinou cestou. Štěstí stálo při nich, protože Filch šel evidentně jinou chodbou. Když se konečně dostali do sklepení, zpomalili.

„Co to _sakra bylo?_ “ zeptal se Harry.

„Fakt velký tříhlavý pes, krucinál!“ Draco se chytil za bok, ve kterém ho píchalo. „Na padacích dveřích.“

Harry prudce narovnal hlavu. „Na padacích dveřích?“

„Stál na nich. Jako by je hlídal.“

„Hlídal… Och!“ Harry chvíli zíral do prázdna a skládal dohromady obrázek. Povedlo se mu to a Draco mu mezitím mával rukou před obličejem.

„Tak _pojď_ , Pottere, musíme dovnitř, než nás uvidí Snape a dá nám další trest.“

Harry šel za Dracem do společenské místnosti. Na cestě do ložnice přilákaly pár zvědavých pohledů. Když zjistili, že je prázdná, vděčně žuchli do postele a jídlo pustili na podlahu.

„Co se ti stalo, když jsem zmínil padací dveře?“ zeptal se Draco.

„Huh? Jo, ehm, přemýšlel jsem…“ odpověděl Harry.

„Á, tak proto jsem to nepoznal.“

„Pako.“

„Hňupe.“ Vzduchem proletěl polštář a praštil Harryho do tváře.

„Dobře, dobře! Říkal jsi, že to vypadá, jako by ten pes něco hlídal, ne? No, víš, jak se vloupali do Gringottových? Hagrid a já jsme tam ten den byli a on vybral balíček z trezoru, co byl jinak prázdný. Jediné, co mi řekl, bylo, že jde o nějaké oficiální záležitosti Bradavic.“

„Takže ty myslíš, že ten pes hlídá tenhle balíček?“

„Jop,“ odpověděl Harry v okamžiku, kdy se otevřely dveře a vešli jejich spolubydlící.

„Je vůbec možné, abyste byli ještě větší hysterky?“ dožadoval se Blaise. „Vynecháte večeři a pak se sem přiřítíte, jako by vám hořelo za patami.“

Harry a Draco si vyměnili pohled. „Uhm, venku jsme narazili na Snapea a zmeškali jsme večeři, tak jsme si šli pro nějaké jídlo do kuchyně.“

„Filch a jeho kočka šli po nás hned, jak začala večerka,“ dodal Draco. „A měli byste nám poděkovat, máme dost jídla pro všechny. Dneska slavíme.“


	3. V níž odhalíme napětí v nebelvírské koleji a Harry pojímá podezření ohledně Quirrella

Školní trest následujícího rána nebyl tak hrozný, jak se Harry děsil. Snape jenom ukázal na kotlíky, které bylo třeba vyčistit, a několik hodin je nechal pracovat, zatímco sám opravoval nějaké eseje. Harry a Draco v tichosti pracovali, dokud kotlíky nesvítily čistotou, a potom prozkoumali katalog, který jim Snape přinesl. Harry byl rád, že mu Draco při vybírání koštěte slíbil pomoc, protože na to, aby se rozhodl sám, o košťatech nevěděl dost. Snape vyplnil objednací formulář na jeho nový Nimbus 2000, načež se upřeně zadíval na Harryho.

„Promluvil jsem s kapitánem, Marcusem Flintem, o vašem talentu. Nebyl zvlášť potěšen faktem, že vás bere do týmu bez obvyklých zkoušek, takže si myslím, že váš první trénink bude v jistém ohledu testem. Mimo to jsem se musel řediteli zaručit, že budete i nadále dosahovat dobrých známek. Postarejte se o to, abych ani v jednom nebyl zklamán.“

„Ano, pane.“

„Výtečně. Vaše koště bude doručeno mně, aby ve Velké síni nevyvolalo poprask. Vás i pana Flinta informuji, až dorazí. Smíte jít.“

Harry a Draco se do Velké síně dostali včas na oběd. Připojili se ke spolužákům u zmijozelského stolu.

„Náš neohrožený chytač se nás konečně rozhodl poctít svou přítomností,“ protáhl Blaise.

„Není naše vina, že jsme dostali trest na celé dopoledne,“ odpověděl Harry.

„Ne, je to _tvoje_ vina. Kdybys nenaletěl do Snapea, mohli jsme si dneska ráno přispat,“ zabručel Draco.

Harry protočil panenky. „No jo, furt. Vynahradím ti to.“

„Jak?“ dožadoval se Draco.

„Ehm, nechám tě se proletět na Nimbusu 2000, až přijde,“ zaimprovizoval Harry.

„To je přijatelné.“

„Mohl bych se taky proletět?“ zeptal se Theo.

„Jasně.“

„Jak přesně mi tohle cokoli vynahrazuje, když poletí každý?“ otázal se Draco.

„Ty můžeš letět dvakrát?“ Harry nasadil úsměv, o kterém doufal, že vypadá vítězoslavně.

„Fajn.“

Právě tehdy přišla ke stolu Hermiona s Nevillem v závěsu.

„Nechtěli byste se k nám přidat venku? Je tam moc krásně, napadlo nás, že bychom si udělali úkoly u jezera.“ Hermiona se s nadějí podívala na Harryho.

„Jasně. Chcete jít taky?“ obrátil se Harry na spolužáky.

Nakonec se k nim připojili všichni kromě Vince a Grega.

„Ale to je dobře,“ říkala Pansy Hermioně. „Kdybychom se s těmi dvěma pokoušeli dělat úkoly, akorát by nakonec někdo z nás spáchal vraždu.“

Harry se rozesmál, když tu si všiml, že ostatní nebelvírští prváci praží Hermionu a Nevilla pohledem.

“Ehm, proč na vás zbytek Nebelvíru kouká, jako by vás nesnášel?” zamumlal Harry jejich směrem.

Draco se zasmál. „Ignorujte ho, je v tomhle paranoidní. Vaši spolužáci –“ zarazil se, když se k nebelvírskému stolu podíval, „ach, tak ne, pro jednou má pravdu. Huh.“

Hemiona si odfrkla. „Ostatní holky mě nemají rády, protože si radši čtu učebnici než články o krocení kudrnatých vlasů.“

Daphne a Pansy se na ni podívali. „Nejsou úplně mimo,“ řekla Pansy bez obalu.

Hermiona ji zpražila pohledem a pak pokračovala. „A včera večer strávily Levandule a Parvati půl hodiny snahou dostat ze mě, který profesor je podle mě nejpřitažlivější.“

„Koho jsi řekla?“ zeptala se jí Daphne a zahihňala se.

„McGonagallovou. Řekla jsem, že se mi líbí, jak je přísná. To je přinutilo na chvilku sklapnout,“ zakřenila se Hermiona, zatímco ostatní se smáli. Když začala Daphne Hermioně vyprávět o svém oblíbeném vlasovém lektvaru, obrátil se Draco na Nevilla.

„Co u tebe, Longbottome?“

„Kdo – kdo mi připadá přitažlivý?“ zajíkl se Neville.

„Ech, ne. Proč tě nebelvírští chlapci nemají rádi?“

„Ach. V podstatě kvůli vám. Oni – oni si myslí, že bych se se zmijozelskými kamarádit neměl,“ řekl Neville omluvně. „Teda, hlavně Ron. Deana a Seamuse to moc nezajímá, ale Ron si myslí, že Hermiona a já jsme něja- nějací zrádci koleje.”

„Zrádci koleje? Taková ubohost. Prostě mu pověz, že si nemůžeš pomoct, dobrý vkus tě nutí volit hady před lasičkami,“ řekl Blaise. ( _Pozn. překl. weasel = lasice._ )

„Nebo že máš alergii na zrzky,“ dodala Daphne.

„Nebo je jednoduše roznes ve famfrpálu, Harry,“ řekla Millicent.

Hermiona zmateně vzhlédla. „Co tím myslíš?“

„Harry je nový chytač Zmijozelu a příští měsíc vás zničí!“ chvástala se Pansy.

Harry zčervenal, když ho Hermiona začala peskovat za způsob, jakým se chytačem stal. Neville prostě vypadal ohromeně. Zmijozelští, kteří už ten příběh slyšeli, se vydali napřed, najít u jezera pohodlné místo.

„No, gratuluju,“ řekla Hermiona pochybovačně, když se k nim připojili. „Ale opravdu jsi neměl takhle porušovat pravidla! Mohl jsi mít vážný problém!“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Příště se prostě nenechám chytit.“

*************

Harry se s novým režimem v Bradavicích rychle sžil. Kromě výuky a nových přátel brzy trávil několikrát týdně čas famfrpálovými tréninky.

Přesně jak Snape předpokládal, Flint mu první trénink neulehčil, ale potom, co Harryho prohnal, nerudně připustil, že z Harryho bude dobrý chytač. Zbytek týmu projevil větší nadšení, dokonce i Terence Higgs, který byl adept na post chytače původně. Místo toho se stal druhým odrážečem, spolu s Gemmou Farleyovou. Zbytek týmu sestával z Flinta, Adriana Puceyho a Cricka Shabese coby střelců a Milese Bletchleyho coby brankáře. Harry se do sestavy zařadil snadno a Flint je brzy prohlašoval šampióny famfrpálového poháru.

Po vší té nervozitě z hodin létání nakonec Harry necítil žádnou. Jakmile ho Madam Hoochová na první hodině spatřila, řekla mu, že když už je v kolejním družstvu, na hodinách létání by ztrácel čas. Propuštěný Harry zamával přátelům a loudal se k hradu. Neměl co dělat, a tak zamířil do sovince navštívit Hedviku. Hedvika byla šťastná, že ho vidí, a ještě šťastnější, že jí z kuchyně přinesl kusy masa. Hladil ji a vyprávěl jí o svém týdnu, načež ji vrátil na bidýlko a odešel. Pořád mu zbývala víc než hodina, než přátelům skončí lekce, tak se rozhodl zajít do knihovny a najít si něco k eseji na lektvary. Závan česneku mu přihrál myšlenky na večeři, když vtom si uvědomil, že prochází chodbou ve třetím patře. Jak by mohl cítit něco, co domácí skřítci vařili čtyři patra pod ním? Zmateně se rozhlédl.

Přímo včas na to, aby si všiml rázujícího Snapea.

„Pane Pottere. Proč nejste na hodině?“

„Madam Hoochová říkala, že nemá smysl chodit na hodiny létání, když už jsem v týmu, pane,“ odpověděl Harry.

„Chápu. Takže jste se rozhodl stát u chodby, o jejímž zapovězení velmi dobře víte?“

„Ehm, ne, pane. Jenom jsem byl navštívit svoji sovu a teď jdu do knihovny. Najít si něco k eseji, co jste nám zadal.“ Harry nervózně hleděl na Snapea, díky jehož pevnému pohledu se cítil jako pod rentgenem.

„To byste tedy měl jít. Jistě nechcete, aby vás tu někdo viděl a došel k mylnému závěru,“ řekl Snape konečně.

„Ano, pane,“ usmál se Harry a odkráčel. Přestože neudělal nic špatného, neubránil se myšlence, že kdyby ho u té chodby našli znovu, nedopadlo by to dobře. Ale proč tam pak v prvé řadě byl Snape? Byla na míle daleko od sklepení. Když zabočil ke knihovně, riskl pohled za sebe. Snape pořád stál přede dveřmi do chodby a přejížděl rukou po dřevu.

***

Ráno na Helloween skončila snídaně až kolem doby, kdy začali skřítci vařit na hostinu. Vůně pečících se koláčů provázela Harryho dolů na lektvary, a přestože se právě najedl, kručelo mu v břiše.

„To nemyslíš vážně,“ řekl Draco nevěřícně při pohledu na Harryho břicho.

„Co? Neříkej, že ti to taky nevoní,“ řekl Harry.

“Samozřejmě, že ano. To neznamená, že zbytek dne strávím slintáním nad dýňovým koláčem,” řekl Draco.

„To ani já. Taky budu slintat nad jablečným koláčem, sirupovými košíčky, kořeněnou dýňovou šťávou a nad vším čokoládovým…“ Harry se usmál. Draco se chechtal, když kolem nich Snape proplul dopředu ke katedře.

„Patrně vaši pozornost jen stěží odtrhnu od večerní hostiny,“ ušklíbl se Snape krátce na Harryho, který zčervenal. „Dnes si budete vařit lektvary proti nevolnosti. Věřím, že těm z vás, kdo jsou schopni je uvařit správně, přijdou vhod. Zde jsou vaše eseje o vlastnostech ingrediencí; ti, kteří si vedli mizerně, shledají své léky po dnešním rozmazlování bezpochyby stejně nepoužitelnými.“

Mávnutím hůlky nechal Snape jejich eseje doletět zpátky k nim a na tabuli se objevily instrukce. Harryho potěšilo, že si vedl dobře, přestože ne tolik jako Draco nebo Hermiona. Jeho část o loupaném zázvoru byla výrazně proškrtaná; měl být přidán až poté, co se lektvar odstaví, jinak by výsledek nevolnost zhoršil. Nad tou myšlenkou se otřásl a začal na svém lektvaru pracovat.

Na výrobu to byl hezký lektvar. Bylo v něm víc bylinek než rozpitvaných brouků a Harry zanedlouho zjistil, že zase dostává hlad. Když se lektvar zbarvil do tmavomodré, popisované na tabuli, nechal ho deset minut vařit na mírném ohni a začal balit ingredience, které už nepotřeboval. Vedle něj dělal Draco totéž. Z jeho druhé strany se Hermiona pokoušela Nevillovi ukázat, jak správně krájet mátové lístky.

„Soustřeďte se na svůj lektvar, slečno Grangerová, ne na lektvar pana Longbottoma,“ řekl Snape, procházející se po místnosti. Hermiona nadskočila a odvrátila se od Nevilla, který vypadal nešťastně. U Harryho a Dracova lektvaru Snape krátce přikývl.

Harry odstavil lektvar z plamenů a opatrně loupal zázvor, když se Snape vrátil ke katedře. „Grangerová, myslím, že už jsem vám jednou řekl, abyste od pomáhání Longbottomovi upustila. Strhávám Nebelvíru pět bodů. Další, kdo promluví, přijde o deset.“

Hermiona, která svůj dokončený lektvar už zazátkovala, zrudla a začala balit. Neville loupal zázvor třesoucíma se rukama, ale Harry poznal, že jeho lektvar je ztracený případ. Místo do modré se zbarvil do otřesného odstínu růžové.

Harry se otočil zpátky k vlastnímu lektvaru, který byl připravený k zazátkování, když zaslechl někoho za sebou mluvit. Vzhlédl, ale Snape odpovídal na Theovy otázky na mátu. Obrátil se a zjistil, že to mluví Ron na Hermionu.

„– se vždycky předvádíš. No, jsi teď spokojená? Nebo nám chceš strhnout ještě další body?” Ignoroval šťouchnutí loktem od jednoho ze svých přátel a pokračoval. „Měla bys být v Havraspáru, šprtky jako ty v Nebelvíru nikdo nechce, ty malej všeználku!“

Nato Hermiona vzlykla a utekla z místnosti, aniž by si vzala lektvar nebo učebnice. Snapeovy oči ji sledovaly až ke dveřím a pak kmitly k Ronovi.

„Deset bodů dolů, pane Weasley.“

Zatímco Ron pražil Snapea pohledem, Harry se chopil příležitosti.

„ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,“ řekl s hůlkou namířenou na Ronovy ingredience. Těsně předtím, než se Ron otočil zpátky, poslal Harry kus Ronova zázvoru do stále vařícího se lektvaru. Vylétl obláček kouře, ale kromě toho se lektvar viditelně nezměnil. Harry se s úšklebkem otočil, aby zazátkoval svůj lektvar.

„Po hodině tu zůstaňte, pane Pottere.“

Když zbytek třídy odcházel, Harry zůstal sedět v lavici. Snape počkal, dokud neodešel poslední student, a potom se podíval na Harryho.

„Užil jste si svou drobnou pomstu?“ zeptal se Snape, stoje před Harryho lavicí.

Harry k němu vzhlédl. „Ehm…“

„Napadlo vás vůbec, že přidáním nesprávných ingrediencí do už tak mizerně připraveného lektvaru jste mohl pana Weasleyho nebo další studenty vážně zranit?“

„Ale nezranil jsem! Chci říct, že jsem se ujistil, že levituje vážně zázvor…“ Harry postupně umlkal, jak si uvědomoval, že se právě přiznal k sabotáži Ronova lektvaru. Nadechl se a i tak se do toho vrhl. „Aby mu nedošlo, že se něco pokazilo. A možná to vypije a bude se cítit stejně nanic, jako se kvůli němu cítila Hermiona.“

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Takže to byl záchvat galantnosti?“

„Ano!“ Galantnost zněla lépe než pomsta. „Nelíbilo se mi, jak… Nemám rád šikanisty, pane.“

Snape na něj chvilku v tichosti hleděl. „Vskutku. Inu, pane Pottere, máte šťastný den. Přiznávám, že na mě zapůsobilo, jak decentně jste své pomsty dosáhl. Nepodniknu žádné kroky. Tentokrát.“

„Vy – vy mě nepotrestáte?“

„Ne. Weasleyho útok byl nemístný. A nadto jste mne pobavil.“

„Takže mu nepovíte, že jeho lektvar bude mít opačný účinek?“

„Myslím, že jsem řekl, že nepodniknu žádné kroky.” Snape se ušklíbl. „Váš nicméně fungovat bude.“

Harry se na oplátku zazubil. „Díky, pane!“ Zvedl tašku a Hermioniny věci a odešel.

Kvůli rozmluvě se Snapem přišel Harry pozdě na hodinu, ale protože šlo o kouzelnické dějiny, podařilo se mu do ní vklouznout, aniž by si toho profesor Binns všiml. Zbytek hodiny strávil zasvěcováním Draca do toho, co se dělo.

„A on tě opravdu nepotrestá?“ zašeptal Draco nevěřícně.

„Ne! Říkal, že si to Weasley zasloužil a že jsem ho pobavil,“ zašeptal Harry v odpověď.

„Ach, jak já se těším, až se Weasley na hostině bude cpát,“ řekl Draco blaženě.

„Já se jenom těším, až vrátím Hermioně tašku. Přísahám, že v ní má půlku knihovny,“ řekl Harry rozhořčeně.

„Ó, lituješ svého výbuchu kavalírství?“ dobíral si ho Draco.

„Ne, prostě se těším, až tu nebudu pobíhat zatížený tunou knih, ty pako.“

„Hňupe.“

***********

Když se dostali na hostinu ve Velké síni, Harry zaběhl k nebelvírskému stolu, aby Hermioně předal věci. Ale nebyla tam.

„Neville, kde je Hermiona?“

„Ona se, ehm, po lektvarech nevrátila. Nevím, kde je. Mohl by ses zeptat jejích spolubydlících.“ Neville ukázal na pár dívek.

„Jo, ehm, díky.“ Harry to moc optimisticky neviděl, ale i tak se na děvčata obrátil. „Takže viděl někdo z vás Hermionu?“

Když se akorát zahihňaly a zavrtěly hlavou, Harry se znechuceně odvrátil. „Užij si hostinu, Neville,“ řekl a zamířil ke zmijozelskému stolu.

„Proč máš pořád její tašku?“ zeptal se ho Draco, když se posadil.

„Nebyla tam. Neviděli ji od lektvarů, vypadá to,“ řekl Harry.

Draco se zamračil. „Kde tedy je?“

„Netuším.“

„Kousek od učebny lektvarů jsou nějaké dívčí záchody,“ řekla Daphne. „Třeba se tam schovává.“

„Ještě teď?“

Daphne pokrčila rameny. „Kdybych si měla vybrat mezi záchody a těmi holkami z Nebelvíru, vím, kde bych byla.“

Harry se usmál. „Podívám se tam po hostině. Díky, Daphne.“

Jakmile se hostina objevila na stolech, Harry si vzal lektvar proti nevolnosti. Viděl, že ostatní prváci dělají totéž. Natahoval krk a pak se spokojeně usmál, když spatřil, že i Ron pije ten svůj. Znenadání se do Velké síně vřítil profesor Quirrell. Dorazil k učitelskému stolu a opřel se o něj.

“Troll – ve sklepení – myslel jsem, že byste to měli vědět,” zalapal po dechu, pak omdlel a nato ve studentstvu propukla panika.

Brumbálův hlas zazněl přes celou síň. „Prefektové, okamžitě odveďte své koleje zpátky do ložnic.“

„Řekl mu někdo, že zmijozelské ložnice jsou _ve_ sklepení?“ vřískla Pansy.

„Prváci, prosím za mnou!“ zvolala Gemma. Reed stál vedle ní. „Rychle, hned!“

Prefektové je začali vyvádět ze síně. Harry popadl tašku a zalapal po dechu. „Draco – Hermiona o tom trollovi neví!“

Draco na něj pohlédl. „To nemyslíš – Och, dobře, tak jdeme. Ale rychle!“

Oba následovali zbytek prváků, a když potom míjeli chodbu k lektvarům, přikrčili se v ní. Brzy zvuk ostatních studentů odezněl a oni zůstali v tiché chodbě. U dívčích záchodů zvedl Harry ruku k zaklepání.

„Ach, u všech – uhni mi z cesty!“ odstrčil Draco Harryho a rozrazil dveře.

„Hermiono? Jsi tady?“

Na chviličku bylo ticho a pak tenký hlásek odpověděl. „Draco?“

„Ano. Harry je tu taky. Musíš jít s námi. Teď hned.“

„Tady nemůžete být! Jsou to dívčí záchody!“ Hermiona se se zarudlýma očima vynořila z kabinky.

„Hermiono, ve sklepení je troll. Museli jsme tě jít varovat.“

„ _Troll_?“

„Ano, tak už _pojď_!“ Draco ji popadl za ruku a začal ji táhnout ke dveřím. Harry protočil panenky a následoval je, obě tašky na zádech.

Chodba byla opuštěná. Vydali se zpátky ke Vstupní síni a Harry se pohlédl na Hermionu. „Jsi v pohodě?“

Věnovala mu drobný úsměv. „Budu v pořádku. Díky, Harry, Draco.“

Draco se zasmál. „Ještě nám neděkuj. Počkej, až bude Weasley přes noc zavřený na záchodě.“

Hermiona na něj zmateně pohlédla.

„Přidal jsem mu do lektvaru zázvor trochu brzo,“ vysvětlil Harry.

Hermiona se na něj zamračila, načež se zazubila. „Nene!“

„Jop. A nejlepší je, že jsem ho na hostině viděl to vypít. Snape mu neřekl, že má ten lektvar špatně.“

Hermiona mu oplatila úsměv. „Ach, Harry, to je – Co to bylo?“

Z chodby za nimi se ozýval škrábavý zvuk. Prudce se otočili a uviděli, jak jsem k nim vláčí dvanáct stop vysoký troll a táhne s sebou hrubě vyrobený kyj. Jakmile se přes ně přelil jeho zápach, zvedl se jim žaludek.

„Utíkejte!“

Vystartovali na opačnou stranu, ale nedostali se daleko a popruh Hermionina batohu se pod tím tlakem utrhl.

„Moje učebnice!“

„Nech je! Nemáme čas!“ vybuchl Draco.

„Ale–“

Harry a Draco ji každý popadli za jednu paži a táhli ji s sebou, právě když troll praštil kyjem o zem. Najednou vběhli do chodby Snape a McGonagallová s Quirrellem v závěsu.

„ _Expelliarmus_!“ vykřikl Snape. Kyj trollovi vyletěl z ruky. Troll se po něm tupě podíval. Se vzteklým zařváním se ztraceného kyje vzdal a pokračoval s holýma rukama.

McGonagallová zvedla hůlku a Snape zatáhl děti dozadu. „ _Wingardium leviosa_!“ Veliká socha kance se vznesla z podstavce a dopadla na trollovu hlavu. Troll se sténaje zhroutil nazad.

„ _Pouta na tebe_.“ Z konce hůlky McGonagallové vyletěly silné provazy a svázaly trolla od hlavy až k patě, zatímco Quirrell zanaříkal. McGonagallová po něm střelila přezíravým pohledem a obrátila pozornost k dětem. „Co přesně jste to vy tři dělali?“

Harry a Draco si vyměnili pohled, ale odpověděla Hermiona. „Za to – za to můžu já, profesorko. Byla – byla jsem celý den v koupelně a nepřišla jsem na večeři a oni mě přišli před tím trollem varovat. Vraceli jsme se do ložnic, když nás ten troll dohnal.”

„Proč jste proboha byla celý den v koupelně?“

„V mé hodině se dnes ráno udál nešťastný incident,“ vmísil se do hovoru Snape. „Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že se slečna Grangerová ke svým spolužákům posléze nepřipojila.”

„Nešťastný incident?“

„Buďte si jista, že dotyčný student byl potrestán,” odpověděl Snape. Harry a Draco zadusili smích.

„Chápu. Inu, v tom případě, profesore Quirrelle, upozorněte ředitele na polohu trolla.“ McGonagallová sledovala, jak kluše pryč, a Harry měl dojem, že ji viděl obrátit oči v sloup. „Co se týče vás tří, považujte se za šťastlivce, když vás ten troll nezahnal do koupelny. Severusi, kdybys vzal tyhle dva do jejich ložnic, doprovodím slečnu Grangerovou nahoru.”

Hermiona posbírala svoje učebnice a bez jediného slova McGonagallovou následovala.

„Tak to bude zábavný rozhovor,“ řekl Draco suše.

„Co tím myslíš?“ Harry se ohlédl za Hermionou.

„McGonagallová bude Hermionu vyslýchat ohledně toho, proč byla v koupelně.“

„Nepochybně. Pojďte, vy dva,“ přikázal Snape. „Až příště pocítíte nutkání zachraňovat dámu v nesnázích, buďte tak hodní a vezměte s sebou člena sboru.“

„Ano, pane.“

Několik sekund mlčky kráčeli v Quirrellových stopách. Teď, když se vzdalovali od trolla, slábl i jeho zápach.

„Bože, Quirrell šel dávno před námi a ten jeho zatracený turban je pořád cítit,“ ucedil Draco.

„Ten česnek nemá v turbanu. Nicméně jím zhusta vyzdobil své komnaty, pročež jej všude provází jeho pach,“ odpověděl Snape.

Něco v Harryho mysli zapadlo na svoje místo.

„Pane? Proč je chodba ve třetím patře zapovězená?“

„To není vaše starost,“ zamračil se na něj Snape.

„Promiňte, pane. Prostě… Existuje důvod, aby tamtudy chodil Quirrell?“ naléhal Harry.

Snape se zamračil ještě víc. „Proč se ptáte?“

Harry zaváhal. „No, ten den, jak jsem na vás u té chodby narazil, jsem cítil česnek.“

„Náhoda, bez pochyby,“ řekl konečně Snape, když dorazili ke dveřím do společenské místnosti.

„Ale –“

„Ale vy si myslíte, že Quirrell chystá nějaký podlý plán, který zahrnuje školní chodbu. Postarám se o to, aby se vaše podezření bez prodlení dostalo k řediteli.” S tím je Snape opustil. Draco se rozesmál a Harry zlovestně hleděl na Snapeovu vzdalující se postavu.

„On lže. Na Quirrellovi je něco divného,“ řekl Harry.

„Ano, nu, vzhledem k tomu, že sis ještě nedávno myslel, že po tobě jde Snape, odpusť mi, jestli jsem teď trochu skeptický. Teď pojď, umírám hlady.”

Draco ho dovedl do společenské místnosti, kde si zbytek zmijozelských užíval hostinu. Harry se s ním připojil k ostatním prvákům a byl odhodlaný Draca přesvědčit, aby mu uvěřil, bez ohledu na to, co říká Snape.


	4. V níž Harry hraje svůj první famfrpálový zápas

Se začátkem listopadu zapomněl Harry na všechna svá podezření ohledně Quirrella. Začínala famfrpálová sezóna a první zápas měl odehrát Zmijozel proti Nebelvíru.

Ráno zápasu seděl Harry na snídani a jeho kamarádi nadšeně mluvili o hře.

„Na, sněz tohle.“ Draco mu na talíř naložil hromadu párků.

„Já hlad moc nemám,“ odpověděl Harry a odstrčil teď už plný talíř.

„Něco sníst musíš, Harry,“ řekl Theo.

„Jo, nabrat síly. Nebelvírští odrážeci na tebe budou mířit celý zápas,“ dodala Millicent.

„Nepomáháš, Milly,“ osočila se na ni Pansy.

„Jmenuju se Millicent.“

„Fajn. Přestaň Harrymu brát chuť k jídlu, Millicent.“

Draco protočil panenky a přistrčil talíř zpátky k Harrymu. „Pottere. Něco. Sněz.“

Harry popadl krajíc toustu a kousl si. „Spokojený?“

„To budu, až dneska chytíš Zlatonku.“

Stolem se rozšířilo ticho a minulo akorát Pansy a Millicent, které se stále ještě hašteřily. Harry vzhlédl a zjistil, že vedle něj nervózně postávají Hermiona a Neville.

„Jenom jsme ti dneska chtěli popřát štěstí, Harry,“ řekla Hermiona. Neville za ní přikývl. „Ne, že bychom chtěli, abys vyhrál, samozřejmě.“

„Takže zas tolik štěstí ne,“ zasmál se Draco.

„No, nečekaně chceme, aby vyhrál Nebelvír. Jenom…“

„Já to chápu. Díky, lidi,“ usmál se Harry.

„Takže dneska budete sedět u nás?“ zeptala se Daphne.

„S-sedět u vás?“ začervenal se Neville.

„Samozřejmě, že budou. Pro mě a mé přátele poslal otec celou tašku dalekohledů a dva mi zbyly.“ Draco se samolibě usmál, vytáhl zpod stolu tašku a každému podal dalekohled. „Nemluvě o tom, jak bude nebelvírskému týmu zkazí chuť, až uvidí, že je pár lidí z jejich koleje opouští ještě předtím, než hra začala,“ řekl Harrymu tichým hlasem.

Harry se na Draca smál a pak si všiml, že zbytek týmu se zvedá od stolu. „Musím jít.“

Popadl svůj Nimbus a následoval je do šaten. Převlékli se a čekali, až přijde Flint.

„Nervózní, Harry?“ zeptala se ho Gemma.

„Trochu, jo.“

„Nemáš se čeho bát. Jejich chytač McLaggen ti nesahá ani po kotníky,“ řekl Terence.

„Oni vybrali McLaggena?“ Shabes se zasmál. „Jediná věc, které by se Potter měl bát, je, že do něj ten pitomec v letu narazí.”

„Neboj, Harry, Shabes se tě ve skutečnosti snaží podpořit,“ řekla Gemma.

„Jak to myslíš, snaží?“ zeptal se Shabes pobouřeně.

„Tím myslí, že máš přestal strašit našeho nového chytače,” řekl Terence.

„Prosím tě, jestli se nechystá z toho svého Nimbusu spadnout, nemá co zkazit,“ řekl Shabes.

Miles se zachechtal. „Prokaž nám všem laskavost. Až Flint začne s velkým proslovem před hrou, nepřidávej se.“

„Co jsem řekl špatného?“

Právě v tu chvíli vešel Flint. „Tak jo, všichni. Kromě dvou nových střelců mají stejný tým jako minulý rok. Tenhle zápas by měl být ještě snazší než tamten. Jdeme.“

„To je jeho velký proslov?“ zamumlal Harry k Adrianovi.

„Takhle velké bývají, jo,“ zasmál se Adrian.

Tým vkročil na hřiště a shromáždil se kolem madam Hoochové.

„Tak, chci hezkou férovou hru, od vás všech,“ řekla, když si kapitáni potřásli rukama. „Nasedněte na košťata, prosím.“

Na hvízdnutí madam Hoochové se všichni vznesli do vzduchu. Harry kroužil nad zápasem a hledal Zlatonku. Snadno rozeznal své přátele; uprostřed zelené a stříbrné na zmijozelské tribuně byly dvě červené a zlaté tečky. Rozveselený začal očima pátrat po Zlatonce. Takhle vysoko se Harry nemusel bát, že by překážel ostatním hráčům, takže mohl při hledání poslouchat komentátora. Zasmál se, když komentátora, nebelvírského chlapce s dredy, vyplísnila McGonagallová za komentář k přitažlivosti nebelvírské střelkyně místo k zápasu.

„Tady je něco vtipné, Pottere?“

Harry otočil koště a spatřil McLaggena, nebelvírského chytače. “Jenom to, jak lítáš.”

McLaggen se zamračil. “Jako by mě mohl překonat prvák. Jak ses vůbec dostal do družstva? Úplatky? Prodávání slávy?”

„Ne. Díky jablkům.“

S tím Harry odletěl a nechal velice zmateného chytače za sebou. Nebelvír dal gól a on se musel vyhnout Potlouku, který k němu svištěl, ale zatím ani stopa po Zlatonce.

„Zmijozel má míč,“ pokračoval komentátor. „Střelec Pucey se vyhýbá dvěma Potloukům, dvěma Weasleyovým a střelkyni Bellové“ – Harry spustil povzbudivý pokřik – „a sviští k – počkejte – nebyla to Zlatonka?“

Harry škubnutím otočil koště a opravdu, blízko Adrianova ucha se objevil záblesk zlata a Adrian upustil Camrál, když kolem něj Zlatonka proletěla. Harry se pustil za Zlatonkou, ale McLaggen před ním měl docela náskok. Harry se naklonil blíž ke koštěti a začal ho dohánět. Nestačilo to, McLaggen byl jen pár metrů od Zlatonky, každou vteřinou se natáhne, aby ji –

BUM! Flint švihl koštětem dokola a zablokoval McLaggena, který to s nadáváním prudce otočil. Nebelvírští na tribunách rozzlobeně křičeli, Hoochová zapískala a ohlásila penaltu. Harry ten volný čas využil k hledání Zlatonky, ale ta zmizela.

Komentář se po všem tom divadle změnil na jednoznačně neobjektivní.

„Takže – po tak evidentním, nechutném podvádění –“

„Jordane!“ vyštěkla McGonagallová.

„Chci říct, po tak nepokrytém, hnusném faulu –“

„Jordane, já vás varuji –“

„Dobře, dobře. Flint skoro zabije nebelvírského chytače, což by se mohlo stát každému, je mi to jasné, takže penalta pro Nebelvír, vzala ji Spinnetová, odpálí ji, žádný problém, a pokračujeme ve hře, Nebelvír má pořád míč.“

Harry právě ukazoval komentátorovi prostředníček, když se jeho koště divoce zakymácelo. Spěšně vrátil ruku na násadu ve snaze koště srovnat, ale to se pod ním pořád stavělo na zadní. Když se pokusil letět za Flintem, aby zařídil pauzu, uvědomil si, že koště se naprosto vymklo jeho kontrole. Neuposlechlo jediný příkaz, o který se pokusil; jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo držet se.

„Flinte!“ volal Harry zoufale. Otevřel ústa k dalšímu zavolání, ale násada koštěte sebou v tu chvíli škubla vzhůru, praštila ho do hrudi a vyrazila mu dech. Zatímco lapal po dechu, koště se rychle roztočilo a najednou z něj visel za jednu ruku.

Harry se houpal pod koštětem, stovky metrů nad zemí, a kolem něj pleskal jeho hábit. Matně si uvědomoval, že pár jeho spoluhráčů se k němu pokusilo dostat blíž – jestli proto, aby ho chytili, nebo aby ho stáhli na svoje koště, nevěděl. Kdykoli se někdo moc přiblížil, koště vyskočilo o pár metrů výš.

Zničehonic se nad Harrym koště zastavilo a on se na něj rychle zase vyštrachal. Nato mu něco vletělo do úst. Nejdřív si myslel, že je to brouk, ale pak mu došlo, že cítí kov. Chytil Zlatonku.

Zakryl si ústa rukou, aby nemohla utéct, a vrhl se střemhlav k zemi. Na zem napůl spadl a vykašlal Zlatonku.

„Chytil jsem Zlatonku!“ vykřikl a zamával jí nad hlavou.

Hoochová zapískala konec zápasu. Zbytek zmijozelského týmu se seběhl k Harrymu. Nebelvírské družstvo přistálo a sklíčeně zamířilo k šatnám, až na kapitána, který naštvaně gestikuloval na Hoochovou. Jordan křičel, že spolknutí Zlatonky by se nemělo počítat jako chycení, dokud mu megafon nevytrhla McGonagallová a neoznámila, že Zmijozel vyhrál se skóre sto šedesáti bodů ku dvaceti. Zmijozelští se vyřinuli na hřiště a obklopili tým cestou do šaten. Těsně předtím, než Harry vešel, jím někdo za ruku trhl zpátky. Vzhlédl a spatřil Draca a za ním ustaranou Hermionu.

„Rychle se převleč a sejdeme se u Hagrida,“ bylo všechno, co řekl, než oba odkráčeli.

Harry se tiše převlékal, zatímco zbytek týmu bouřlivě oslavoval. Poté, co slíbil Flintovi, že nechá někým zkontrolovat svoje porouchané koště, se Harrymu nakonec podařilo uniknout a zamířit k Hagridovi.

Když dorazil, Hermiona rozrazila dveře a sevřela ho v prudkém objetí, přičemž ho bolestivě trefila do hlavy jeho vlastním Nimbusem.

„Harry! Hrozně jsme se o tebe báli!“ Rozpačitě ho pustila a šla si zase sednout. Posadil se vedle ní a Hagrid mu podal kouřící hrnek čaje. Tesák ho přišel párkrát olíznout na uvítanou a pak se vrátil k Dracovi a položil mu hlavu do klína. Draco si povzdychl a věnoval Harrymu útrpný úsměv. „Teď už ti s Quirrellem věřím.“

„Dík. Dobrý vědět, že musím jenom málem spadnout a umřít, abys mi uvěřil.“

Draco otevřel ústa k odpovědi, ale Hermiona ho předběhla. „Co má Quirrell co dělat se Snapem?“

„Quirrell zaklel Harryho koště,“ řekl Draco.

„Co? Ne, byl to Snape. Četla jsem o zakletích. Musíš udržet oční kontakt a Snape z Harryho vůbec nespustil oči.”

„Jo, a ani Quirrell!“

„Tak jak to, že se Harryho koště uklidnilo, když jsem zapálila Snapea?“ odsekla Hermiona.

„Protože jsi taky odstrčila Quirrella. Upřímně, máš štěstí, že jsi nedostala školní trest za napadení poloviny sboru,“ vrátil jí to Draco.

„Počkat, cože? Ty jsi _zapálila_ Snapea?“ přerušil je Harry.

„Jen malinko.“

„Všichní plácáte nesmysly,“ řekl Hagrid. „Proč by chtěl bradavickej učitel ublížit Harrymu?“

„Myslím, že se Quirrell snaží získat to, co hlídá ten tříhlavý pes,“ řekl Harry.

„Jak víte vo Chloupkovi?“ zeptal se Hagrid.

„Chloupkovi? Ty jsi tu bestii pojmenoval _Chloupek_?” dožadoval se Draco nevěřícně.

„Jo. Je můj, koupil jsem ho vod ňákýho chlápka z Řecka minulej rok. A pak mě samozřejmě požádal Brumbál, esli bysem mu ho nepučil na hlídání –“

„Čeho?“ Harry se dychtivě naklonil.

„Á, už se mě neptejte. To je přísně tajný, vy tří se vo to nemusíte starat.“

„Nemusíme starat? Hagride, necháváte si obřího tříhlavého psa ve _škole_. Když přehlédnu očividné bezpečnostní problémy, venčíte tu věc vůbec?“ zeptala se Hermiona.

Hagridův obličej krátce potemněl. „Ne. Ale Brumbál mi řek, že to nebude na dlouho, jenom než voni s Nicolasem Flamelem –“

„Kdo je Nicolas Flamel?” zeptal se Harry.

„To neni vaše věc. Vy byste teďkonc měli upalovat zpátky do hradu, než se setmí,” řekl Hagrid.

Poznali, že je propouští, a postavili se. Tesák zavyl, když mu Draco z klína odstrčil hlavu. Hagrid ho musel držet, než z chatrče odešli.

Harry šel pozpátku, aby na ostatní viděl. „Takže teď víme, že to má něco společného s tím Flamelem.“

„Ale nevíme, kdo to je,“ řekl Draco. „Nebo víme?“ Oba dva se podívali na Hermionu.

„Ne, nevíme,“ vybuchla.

„Možná bys měla čas od času otevřít nějakou knížku,“ zavtipkoval Harry.

„Ano, musíš si dát od zapalování učitelů na chvíli pauzu,“ přisadil si Draco.

„Sklapněte, oba dva! Kdybych nezastavila Snapea, Harry by spadl a – a – och!“

Harry do něčeho vrazil. Zaslechl tiché zabručení a pak ho dvě ruce chytily za paže.

„Opravdu byste se měl dívat, kudy chodíte, pane Pottere,“ zazněl Snapeův hlas.

Harry se otočil. Kolik z jejich konverzace Snape slyšel? Už si nemyslel, že po něm Snape jde, ale jestli je slyšel vtipkovat o zapalování učitelů, měli to spočítané.

„Vy dva se vraťte do hradu. Potřebuji si s panem Potterem promluvit o samotě,“ přikázal Snape.

„Ano, pane,“ řekl Draco. Vyrazil, ale Hermiona se zdržela.

„Počkáme na tebe ve Vstupní síni, Harry,“ řekla kousavě, načež následovala Draca.

Snape si odfrkl. „Její starostlivost vůči vám je dojemná, byť v tomto případě spíše zcestná. Ale to teď nechme. S kým jste se podělil o svá podezření ohledně Quirrella?“

„Ehm, kromě vás? S Dracem, Hermionou a Hagridem.“

Snape si povzdychl. „Pottere, vím, že vás vychovávali matčini idiotští příbuzní, ale jistě máte dostatek selského rozumu na to, abyste záležitosti této povahy nešířil ke každému, kdo zrovna poslouchá.“

„Já nic nešířil! Dodneška jsem mluvil jenom s vámi a s Dracem. Pardon, jestli mi to nemyslelo potom, co jsem skoro spadl z koštěte, ale –“

„Sarkasmus si šetřete pro své přátele. Teď mi dejte koště.“

Harry mrzutě poslechl. Snape vytáhl hůlku, zamával jí nad koštětem a mumlal u toho tak tiše, že Harry nerozeznal, co říká. Když byl Snape spokojen, koště mu vrátil.

„Inu, na vašem koštěti žádné účinky nepřetrvaly. Ať už šlo o jakékoli zakletí, bylo pouze dočasné; bude naprosto bezpečné s koštětem létat.“

„Ale co když to dotyčný udělá znovu?“

„Možná vám to uniklo, ale každého famfrpálového zápasu se účastní značná část sboru. Kdyby došlo na nejhorší a spadl byste, buďte ujištěn, že by se vám nic nestalo. Tedy, nic horšího než běžné famfrpálové úrazy.“

„To je uklidňující.“ Harrymu bleskla hlavou myšlenka. „Pane? Když jste říkal, že jsou mí příbuzní idioti – vy je znáte?“

Snape mlčel tak dlouho, až se Harry obával, že zašel příliš daleko. Konečně promluvil. „Měl jsem tu smůlu potkat Petunii, ano.“

„Znáte – znal jste mou mamku?“

„Ano.“ Snapeův hlas zněl podivně, ale když k němu Harry vzhlédl, obličej měl schovaný za závěsem vlasů.

„Jaká byla? Já jenom, že teta a strýc mě nenechají se ptát. Jediné, co vím, je, že můj táta hrál famfrpál a že byli oba primusové. A – a vím, jak umřeli.“

Snape na něj pohlédl, oči se mu zvláštně třpytily. „Máte Lilyiny oči.“

Když Harry otevřel ústa, aby se ptal dál, Snape zvedl ruku. „Stačí, pane Pottere… zodpovím vaše otázky, jen ne teď. O vánočních prázdninách. Pokud se ovšem na svátky nevracíte k tetě?“

„Ech, ne, pane, zůstávám tady.“

„Tak tedy po Štědrém dni. Do té doby byste měl sehnat své přátele, než si slečna Grangerová začne myslet, že jsem s vámi uprchl.“

„Ano, pane. Děkuju.“

Když Harry dorazil do Vstupní síně, Draco si stěžoval Hermioně na psí sliny na svém hábitu a ona mezitím zamračeně rázovala sem a tam. Draco se zarazil, když si Harryho všiml.

„Díky Merlinovi, že jsi tady. Grangerová neposlouchá ani slovo z toho, co říkám.“

„Jsi naštvaný kvůli hábitu, není to nic zásadního,“ řekla Hermiona zamítavě.

„Nic zásadního? _Podívala_ ses na něj vůbec? Kdyby mě takhle viděla matka…“ Draco se otřásl.

Harry se zasmál. „Můžeš být v klidu, Hermiono. Snape se mě pokusil zabít jenom dvakrát, když jsi byla pryč.“

„Vtipné. O čem s tebou chtěl mluvit?“

„Chtěl mi zkontroloval koště na kletby. Teď je naprosto v pořádku. A řekl mi, ať lidem přestanu říkat o Quirrellovi.“

„Och. To je vlastně dobrá rada,“ řekla překvapeně.

„Jop. Ale pořád mi neřekl, že bych se v něm pletl.“


End file.
